Summer of Fun and Love
by bangelluvforever
Summary: After the fun and Drama at Lava Springs the wildcats go to LA, to shop and have fun. There staying at one of the worlds most expensive hotels,have the ones they love, their friends, shopping places great.What more can you ask for? T/G Z/S C/Taylor K/J M/R
1. Before you Begin

Dear Readers,

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good. Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another.

**Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you**

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez **

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth **

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie**

* * *

**Troy's Nicknames for People….**

**Gabriella…..**baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**Kelsi…..**playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**Jason…..**Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**Chad…..** Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**Ryan…..**Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**Sharpay…..**Anne

**Taylor….**Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**Zeke…..**Lake

**Martha….**Lynn

* * *

**Gabriella's nicknames for people…..**

**Troy….**Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor….**Tay Tay

**Chad….**C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.)

**Kelsi….**Sweetz, Kels

**Martha….**Dancing babe

**Ryan….**Ry Ry

**Sharpay….**Shar-Bear

**Zeke….**LA Laker

**Jason….**Jas Allen

* * *

**Sharpay's Nicknames for People...**

**Gabriella….**Brie-Ella,

**Taylor….**Tay

**Troy…..**Superstar

**Zeke….**Zekey

**Chad…..**Danforth

**Ryan….**Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**Kelsi...**piano babe

**Jason...**Jas

**Martha...**Mar

* * *

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

**Gabriella…..**Gabriella Marie

**Sharpay….**Shar

**Troy….**Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**Chad…..**Chad Nicholas

**Zeke….**Zeke Lake

**Taylor….**Anne

**Jason…..**Jas

**Martha….**My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**Kelsi…**Kay

* * *

**Taylor's nicknames for people….**

**Gabriella….**Marie

**Sharpay….**Shary

**Martha….**Mary Lynn

**Kelsi….**Monique

**Troy….** Alexander

**Zeke….**Z, Laker

**Ryan….**Ry

**Jason…**Jas, J

* * *

**Chad's nicknames for people…..**

**Taylor….**Taylor Annabelle, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

**Gabriella….**Montez, Little sis, ella,

**Troy….**Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

**Sharpay….**Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

**Zeke….**Baker boy

**Kelsi….**Kelly

**Jason…**Jas, Allen

**Martha…**Lynnsters

**Ryan….**Evans

* * *

**Martha's nicknames for people…**

**Ryan….**My dancing king, honey, baby

**Gabriella…**Angel

**Troy….**Basketball boy

**Sharpay….**Shar Anne

**Zeke….**baker

**Kelsi….**Darling

**Jason…**Jas

**Taylor…**Taylor Annabelle

**Chad…** jokester

* * *

**Zeke's nicknames for people….**

**Sharpay….**Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**Troy….**Captain

**Gabriella…**Troy's Girl, Rie,

**Ryan….**Evans

**Martha….**Ryan's Girl, MLC

**Jason….**Jas

**Kelsi….**Kel

**Chad…**Chaddy

**Taylor**….Chad's Girl, Lor

* * *

**Jason's Nicknames for People….**

**Kelsi…**babe, my baby

**Troy…**Captain

**Gabriella…**GM, sunshine, happy girl

**Sharpay…**Shar Evans

**Zeke…**Zeke man,

**Martha…**Hip hop queen

**Ryan…**Evans

**Taylor…**Tay Annabelle

**Chad…**All and Mighty Chad

* * *

**Kelsi's nicknames for people….**

**Jason…**Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**Troy…**playmaker

**Gabriella…**Shinning Star

**Sharpay….**Drama Queen

**Ryan….**RJ

**Martha….**Hip Hop Martha

**Zeke…**Lake, cookie man,

**Chad…**king of hunger

**Taylor…**Tam (using her initials)

**Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ….**

* * *

**The Hotel…**

1. The name is real!

2. The rooms are real!

3. The food and drink and extra activities is true!

4. Anything else about the hotel is true **unless** I tell you other wise!! J

5.**I Did the research to prove myself. **

** This is one of the most expensive hotels in the world!!!!**

* * *

**The Characters….**

-The Characters that you don't recognize belong to **ME!**

-The Characters that you recognize **DON'T BELONG TO ME!**

-**Some** of these Characters **are real**, as you will see later on in the story.

* * *

**GABRIELLA'S PARENTS….**

Her parents still love each other, but her father was always to busy for work, but Gabi talks to her father everyday. And hangs out with him in the summer, too.

* * *

**SURPRISES…..**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT….

* * *

**LINKS….**

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

* * *

**Comments or Questions….**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

Thanks--

To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,

Jessica

**P.S. This is my first Troyella/HSM story so please be nice. Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Getting Going

**The Summer That Will Never Will Be Forgotten**

_**Characters:**_Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and others….

_**Summary:**_After what had happened at Lava Springs everyone became best friends and were inseparable over the summer. This is my take on the rest of the Wildcat Summer.

_**Rating:**_T, just in case.

_**Feedback:**_Yes please.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything except for the plot and some characters.

* * *

After two weeks ago and everything that happened at Lava Springs, with Troy and Gabriella breaking up because of Troy starting to become a jerk, with Sharpay always getting in the way of Troy and Gabriella and the talent show, Sharpay was going to take Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha out for a well needed shopping trip in the big city of Los Angeles. The girls didn't say yes at first knowing that they probably couldn't afford all the stuff they would get when Sharpay would take them to a lot of expensive clothing stores, shoe stores and etc., but she had told them that it was all on her since her parents gave her a unlimited credit card and she really insisted that she repay them for letting her be friends with her after everything that happened, so they had finally gave in and decided they would spend at least a week shopping in Los Angeles. So, the girls had spent all last week with the boys, who where kind of upset that they where going to LA without them, but got excited when Ryan told them that they were going to San Francisco to spend the whole week playing basketball with the San Francisco Golden State Warriors, the boys where going to ride with the girls on the private jet to LA and then after dropping the girls off at the LAX at 9pm, where a limo would pick them up and take them to the hotel and the boys then would head to house that the Evans had in San Francisco, but little did the Wildcats know that Ryan and Sharpay planned for all of them to spend time in LA together, each couple getting a suite to themselves, but none of the Wildcats besides Ryan and Sharpay of course who planed it and the parents of each Wildcat, but they wouldn't tell the kids about it.

_**//flashback to Wednesday//**_

"_**Okay well, how is everything in our plan working out?" Sharpay asked Ryan while they were sitting by the pool at their mansion.**_

"_**Alright, so I told the Prescott ,our jet captain, to land you girls at LAX and then take us boys to LA/Palmdale Regional Airport (PMD) which is like 30 minutes away from the hotel and then the limo taking us to the hotel will meet us at the airport to take us to meet you guys in the lobby. The boys will probably be to tired to notice that we are in LA still, because they are going to play a basketball till midnight because seeing the jet don't leave till 9pm they can still get 11 hours of sleep, is what Zeke said yesterday, so the boys will probably just think they are seeing things and then we will arrive at the hotel and I'll get the key cards to the suites and hand them each the key where their girlfriends will be waiting, but not knowing about them being here. Ok and the girls?"**_

"_**Okay, the girls along with me aren't going to bed till midnight because we are doing a bag check to make sure we got everything also because we are all going to hang out at Brie-Ella's and then go to Bob Evans and have dinner. Us girls when we get on the jet will probably sleep all the way and then we will be to excited to sleep when we get there, so we will probably unpack."**_

"_**But are we still at the same hotel that we wanted?"**_

"_**Yes we are, one of the most expensive hotels in the world, Beverly Wilshire in Beverly Hills over looking Rodeo Drive where us girls will be doing our shopping ."**_

"_**Okay, can I know which suite each of you girls will be in, so I give them each the right key when we get there?"**_

"_**Yep, okay get a pen and paper. Got it? Okay. Gabriella will be in the penthouse suite since I owe her and Troy for what I put them both through this summer and when Brie-Ella first came to East High, I'll be in the presidential Suite, Taylor will be in the governor suite, Martha in the ambassador suite, and Kelsi will be in the one bed suite in the Wilshire wing."**_

"_**Okay, thanks."**_

"_**Now how long does it take to get from here to Los Angeles again?"**_

"_**2 hours."**_

"_**Okay, so we are leaving here at 9pm and then we won't get to LA until 11pm which then like you said Prescott will take you to a different airline in Los Angeles and then the car will pick you guys up there and then you will give the boys the keys to the suites we are staying in without the girls and guys both unknowing of what is waiting for them. Right?"**_

"_**Yep."**_

"_**Okay, so we won't tell anyone about this, only we will know except from our parents and the gang's parents, of course and then when we surprise the girls and guys with all of us in LA together for a whole week."**_

"_**Okay, now we all have to be awake between 6am-11am in the morning."**_

"_**Why, Shar?"**_

_**  
"Because breakfast is over by 11am, I checked, don't worry." **_

"_**Okay, now what are we doing the first day we are there, but if we do shopping it is to pick up souvenirs for our parents. So then that way when we go to the LA Lakers game when we surprise them with floor seat tickets we can all go shopping that day, okay?"**_

_**  
"Sounds good to me." **_

_**//End Flashback//**_

Thursday they all had packed there bags and the next day they all headed to Sharpay's and Ryan's house to the private jet. When everyone got there they saw that Sharpay had 18 pink Louis Vuitton luggage bags and that Ryan had 4 bags.

"Hey, Brie-Ella," Sharpay said giving Gabriella a kiss on both cheeks and a hug, greeting her like she always did.

"Hey, Shar-Bear, how are you?" Gabriella replied after giving Sharpay a hug.

"I'm good, sweetie. How many bags did you bring?"

"Six, you."

"Eighteen."

"Why, eighteen?"

"Eight full of my stuff I'm taking and then eight more for my stuff that I bring back, but good thing they are huge or I would have to buy more luggage bags there, even though I probably would anyhow because…"

Before Sharpay could continue Ryan finished for her talking to Prescott, but Gabriella and Troy who where talking to Sharpay and retrieving their bags from the limo they all had arrived in, "because she always does anyhow."

"Ry Ry!" Gabriella said as she got her last bag out of the limo and then after setting the bag down to go give Ryan a huge hug.

"Hey, Gabriella Marie. How are you?"

"I'm great and excited, but also sad that I won't get to see you guys all this coming week until we go home."

"Aww, come on you'll have the girls, plus you won't miss all of us guys, only ONE, the one and only Troy Bolten." Ryan finished with a smile knowing he was right.

"Well, of course she would miss me I am just a hottie." Said Troy who came up and wrapped his arms around his Gabi. "And I will also miss my Gabi Baby." He finished by pecking her on the lips.

"Okay, break it up love birds." Said Taylor as her and Chad arrived in the other limo that Sharpay had sent to pick them two up in.

"Hey, Tay Tay." Gabriella said as she got out of Troy's arms, who wasn't very pleased, and went to hug her other best friend.

"Hey, Marie, how are you?"

"I'm great, sad and excited at the same time."

"I know me, too. Now where did my boyfriend go?" Taylor asked Troy who came up and wrapped his arms around Gabriella from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"He ran off to the jet." Troy said laughing.

"Oh, anyway, hey Shary, hey Ry." Taylor said walking off to Ryan and Sharpay who where telling the people who where loading the bags on to the jet who's was who and to separate the boys and girls stuff.

"I'm going to miss you Wildcat." Gabby said turning around and giving Troy a hug and a kiss, but before their lips could meet Chad ran over to them and interrupted them like always.

"Dude, you half to look at this jet it rocks!"

"Hey C." Gabriella said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek like how all the girls greeted each others boyfriends.

"Hey, Montez, how are you? Troy treating you right if not I'll beat him up and kick his ass in basketball for you." Chad said the last part half seriously and half jokingly.

"Yes, Chad he's treating me perfect and like a goddess which he knows he doesn't have to."

"Yes, I do have to, because you know you mean the world to me."

"Same with you Wildcat."

"Dude, come on look at this jet, it rocks."

"But…" Troy started to say looking at back and forth from Chad and Gabriella when Gabriella put her finger on his lips and kissed him and said, "Go Wildcat, but save me a seat or you'll never get another kiss again!" Gabriella said both joking and being serious.

"Thanks, Gabi." Troy said and then rushed off with Chad to the jet who grabbed Ryan's arm and dragged him along with them.

"Hey, Shining Star."

"Hey Sweetz, how are you?" Said Gabby giving Kelsi a hug and then pulling back to talk to her.

"Great, but I'm going to miss my boy. You?"

"Me too, I mean my Wildcat not your boy." Replied Gabi while laughing with Kelsi and helping the limo driver with the 5 bags she had with her and then went to hug Martha who just got out of the same limo.

"Hey Angel, how are you?" Asked Martha giving Gabriella a hug.

"I'm great, sad excited at the same time. You Dancing babe?"

"Same, well I see my Dancing King, so I'm going to get him."

"Okay,"

"Tell Ryan, I said hey." Replied Kelsi.

"Hey, babe, hey GM." Said Jason who just got here with Zeke in another limo, who kissed Gabi's cheek and pecked Kelsi on the lips.

"Hey Troy's Girl and Jason's Girl." Replied Zeke who came in the limo with Jason and hugged both girls and kissed both girl's cheek.

"Hey Z, hey J." Replied Gabriella to both of the boys who came to the girls.

"Hey, Jas, Zeke, stop hitting on my Gabi." Replied a joking Troy to both of the guys giving them each a high five.

"You know she would only want you Captain." Replied both Jason, Zeke and Chad who walked up with his one arm around Taylor's waist.

"Yeah, Wildcat, you know that." Gabriella replied giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Zeeekkkee," Came a loud squeal from no one other the Zeke's girlfriend, Sharpay Evans with her brother right behind her with his arm around Martha.

"There's my Sharpay." Zeke replied picking up Sharpay and spinning her around causing the girls to say 'aww' and the boys to roll there eyes and Sharpay to laugh.

"Ms. Evans and Mr. Evans we are ready to leave when everyone else is ready and yourself is ready."

"Thank you Prescott."

"All right you heard the man, lets get going, but first group hug!" Yelled Sharpay and everyone laughed and then got into a huge group hug.

"I want a picture of all of us in front of the jet before we leave. Prescott, can you please take the picture?" He said handing his silver Sony digital camera to Prescott.

"Sure thing Mr. Evans."

"Alright I want all the guys in back and all the girls in front." Everyone did what they where told.

"Alright I want all couples alone in front of the jet now." Again they did what they where told.

"Now just the girls." Again the girls did what they where told, but striking poses.

"Now last, but not least us guys." Again all the guys including him went to stand in the front of the plane with Ryan and Jason backs against each other, sunglasses on and arms crossed over their chest looking gangster, same with Troy and Chad and then Zeke kneeling in between them with sunglasses on, hood up, and the peace sign up.

After they were done taking pictures they all got aboard the jet and sat in there sets, Troy and Gabriella in the second row, across from them where Chad and Taylor, behind Troy and Gabriella where Kelsi and Jason in front of Troy and Gabriella was Sharpay and Zeke with Ryan and Martha across from them.

As soon as the jet took lift off Gabby pulled out her iPod and put in her headphones, but only to be stopped by Sharpay who said they where going to watch one of her and Gabi's favorite movies, "Grease"starring John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John.

"I have an idea." Said Kelsi.

"What?" Replied everyone.

"How about we each take one of the characters and act as them when they sing their songs?"

"That's great, but who gets who?" Replied Sharpay.

"I saw we vote and the person with the most votes wins. Okay?"

"Okay" Everyone replied.

"Now, who wants Troy for Danny?" Everyone raised there hands.

"Okay, Troy your Danny. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Who wants Gabriella for Sandy?" Everyone raised there hands even Sharpay.

"Sharpay for Rizzo?" Everyone raised there hands.

"Zeke for Kenickie?" Everyone raised there hands.

Once everyone got their parts they started the movie. After the movie was over with everyone started watching "The Notebook" starring Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling who won best kiss at the MTV Awards in 2005, last year. The girls all ended up pushing the boys to all sit together in the back since they were listening to their iPods instead of watching the movie, so the girls all sat together each with a box of tissues in their laps. Once the movie ended the girls were crying hard which went noticed by boys who quickly went to comfort their girlfriend. After about 30 minutes the boys managed to get the girls to stop crying and them fixing their make up and then the girls decided to let the boys watch a movie which they chose "Space Jam" starring Michel Jordan and the WB cartoons. After awhile the boys and girls ended up going to sleep in the middle of the movie. Each girl had there heads on pillows in the guy's lap and the guy's had their heads laying back against a pillow.

After what seemed like forever, they were finally awakened by Prescott telling the girls that they were there. The couples each took time to their selves to say goodbye.

**Sharpay & Zeke.**

"I'm going to miss you, Zekey." Said a crying Sharpay to her boyfriend who was trying to remain strong for both of them.

"And I'm going to miss my Sharpay baby." He said trying to hold back his tears.

"Promise to not fall in love with someone else?"

"You know I would never do that to you, Sharpay. I promise not to fall in love with someone else, if you promise not to either."

"I promise, Zekey. Call me everyday?"

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too, Zekey."

Sharpay and Zeke kissed and hugged one last time and Sharpay went to the limo to wait for the girls and Zeke went to the jet to wait for the guys, so they could get going.

**Troy & Gabriella**

"I'm going to miss my Gabby."

"I'm going to miss my Wildcat. I don't want to let go Wildcat."

"I don't either babe, but we both have to get going are girls and guys are going to kick our butts."

"I know, Troy. Promise me something?"

"Anything, what is it?"

"Promise me you won't find somebody else prettier, smarter, cuter, funnier…."

"My beautiful Gabby, stop right there you know I won't as long as you don't either. And if you ever need me or someone to talk to or just to hear my voice you will NOT hesitate to call me."

"I promise."

"I love you, Wildcat."

"I love you too, my Gabby." They kiss passionately and then separate and go to group. As soon as the jet took off the girls took off to the hotel all missing their boyfriends already, but little did they know of the surprise that awaited them.

TBC….

* * *

** Thanks for reading. I love you guys. Please R&R… Thanks…again….I want 5 reviews before I continue, well update, I will start writing the second chapter now, but won't update till I get my 5 reviews.!!**

**Love,**

**Jessica**


	3. Arriving

**Chapter 2.…Arriving **

When the girls arrived at their hotel, they got out to get their bags, but the bell hop boy and Sharpay told them that that was what bell hop boys are for because they get paid to do it. They each had to bell hop boys for them because of the so much stuff they had.

The girls went to sit down while Sharpay went to get the keys to the room.

"Hello, welcome to the Beverly Wilshire. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I have a reservation."

"Name?"

"Evans, Sharpay and Ryan"

"Sharpay and Ryan Evans, yep. You have the penthouse suite for two with one bed, the presidential suite for two with one bed, the governor suite for two with one bed, the ambassador suite for two with one bed and a one bed suite in the Wilshire wing. Correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Okay here are your keys. Now there is one spare to each room which will be given to your brother as planned when he gets here, so enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you." Said a very hyper Sharpay and then walked over to were Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha were sitting and talking really fast because of being wide awake and hyper.

"Okay girls, here are your keys. Gabriella you will be in the penthouse suite on the 14th floor, don't complain." Noticing that she was going to open her mouth to complain.

"Taylor you are in the governor suite on the 14th floor, no complaining."

"Kelsi, you are in the Wilshire wing in a suite on the 8th floor, no complaining."

"Martha you are in the ambassador suite on the 14th floor and I will be in the presidential suite on the 8th floor. So yeah lets go and get unpacked and then we will all meet in Brie- Ella's suite and look at hers and then we will look at everybody else's, too. But we DO NOT look at our own suites until we can all look together at the suites."

"Promise." All the girls said together.

All the girls got up along with the bell hops and went to their rooms. Not long after the boys walked in dragging their feet all except for Ryan. The guys all plopped down not noticing that they were still in LA, on the same couches that the girls were just sitting on and waited for Ryan to get the card keys.

"Hello, welcome to the Beverly Wilshire, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Ryan Evans. I do believe my twin sister, Sharpay Evans left me keys down here for me to pick up."

"Aw, yes, here we are. She just got here 2 minutes ago. Enjoy you stay."

"Thank you."

After saying Thank you to the lady Ryan walked back over to the guys who where a minute from falling asleep. So to wake them up he let out a loud whistle.

"Good, now that you guys are awake here are your keys. Troy, you are in the penthouse suite on the 14th floor, don't complain anyone and no buts Chad. Chad you are in the governor suite on the 14th floor, yes its very sweet. Jason you are in the one bed suite in the Wilshire wing on the on the 8th floor, no complaining. Zeke you are in the presidential suite on the 8th floor. And I will be in the ambassador suite on the 14th floor. Lets go."

So the boys headed to the elevators to go to their rooms and strait to bed.

* * *

_**(With the girls in Troyella's suite)**_

The girls who all left and went to their separate ways; Sharpay and Kelsi getting off on the 8th floor where their suites where located, leaving Gabriella, Taylor and Martha to get off on the 14th floor where their suites were located. After the Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha all took their bags to their room and before going to Gabriella's suite as promised, they didn't look at their suites.

"Oh. My. God. Marie, this suite is totally outrages."

"Oh my god, I know. Thanks Sharpay."

"No problem."

"I just wish…."

"Wish what Brie-Ella?"

"That Troy was here to share it with me." Gabriella said with a sad face.

As soon as she said that the suite room door opened to reveal no one other than Troy.

"Troy?!"

"Gabriella?!" Troy said just as astonished as Gabriella.

"Gabriella?! What's wrong with Gabriella, Troy?" Asked the guys who all heard him cause they where just going to see Troy after they dropped their stuff off and saw that there were other bags there and wanted to see if Troy's was the same because they thought that the reservations got messed up.

"Ryan, Jason, Chad, Zeke?!" All the girls except for Sharpay said.

"Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha?!" All the boys said except Ryan.

"Oh my God, its really you Wildcat" Gabriella said getting up out of her spot and jumping into Troy's awaiting arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

"Oh my God Gabi, what are you doing in San Francisco?"

"Troy we're in LA. This is our hotel. This is my suite."

"No, its LA home of the LA Sparks and LA Lakers."

"No, its San Franc….." he stopped in the middle of the sentence once he had seen Sharpay and Ryan grinning from ear to ear. Gabriella, too, along with everyone else noticed it, too.

Troy turned to Sharpay and Ryan and asked while everyone turned to them too, "Sharpay and Ryan did you guys have anything to do with this because you don't look so surprised, actually not at all, about the boys being here?"

So after Sharpay and Ryan explained everything to everyone. Everyone went to explore each others rooms. Starting with the boys exploring Troyella's suite first.

The whole suite consisted of 3 bedrooms with a 270-degree city views from its floor-to-ceiling windows. The balcony view was a view of 270-degrees view of the city.

The living area featured a living room and den, and a 52- inch television with surround sound and direct satellite hook- up. The rooms itself was covered in elegant white and gold and brown furniture, cherry tables and laps with black and white lamp shades, orchids on the table behind one of the many of couches, a real small tree in the corner by the windows that over looked the whole city. If you went outside on the sliding glass doors there was a wraparound balcony with a couple chairs and a bench to sit on outside.

The dining room had a table to accommodate a party of 12 with a beautiful gold chandelier above the table, with two widows overlooking LA, two sets of two candle glass centerpieces with two candles in it, a bottle of red cider, with eight chairs with sixteen whine glasses (two for each stop), gold place mats and napkins, with plates that have a gold trimming and silver wear. The carpet had squares with all sorts of black, brown, gold and white shapes in it. The curtains were gold and white along with beautiful Amazon looking fake trees in the corners. The next room was the master bedroom consisted of colors black and reddish-maroon. The comforter was black satin and the sheets were red satin, with black and maroon pillows. As soon as Gabriella saw the room because she hasn't seen anything in the suite except for the living area because that was as far as she got in the whole suite because the girls came over, jumped on the bed and squealed a Sharpay squeal.

"Well, it looks like Brie-Ella likes the bed the most, so far."

"Hey Troy, I think you better go rescue her or we will probably half to go to the rest of the suites without her." Said a very stunned Taylor who noticed that Gabriella was just loving curling up on the bed.

"Gabi baby come on."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, my beautiful Brie, you half to." Troy said with a smile.

"Wildcat?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a piggy back ride, please?"

"Alright, just don't give me that look." He walked over to Gabriella and said "Jump on."

"Alright you too lets go finish exploring your suite."

"Okay." They both replied with big smiles on their faces.

The next room they came across was the master bathroom in the master bedroom. The master bathroom was a full Italian marble bathroom, with a deep soaking whirlpool tub, and his-and-hers showers with picture windows overlooking the city along with a powder room.

"Whoa, baby." **(A:N: I had to throw that in because I just love it when Michelle off of Full House says it.)**Replied a stunned Gabriella who hopped off of Troy's back and then jumped in Sharpay's arms to thank her for this room.

"No, problem Brie-ella, you and Troy deserve it with all that I put you threw. I love you!"

"I love you too, Shar-Bear."

"Hey what about us?" Everyone else replied.

"We love you guys too." Replied a teary eyed Sharpay and Gabriella and smothered the rest of the group in a big group hug.

After the group hug and exploring the other two bedroom in the suite they moved on to Sharpay's and Zeke's suite.

* * *

_**(Sharpay and Zeke's suite)**_

When they walked in the hall they took off their shoes by Sharpay's request and then walked into the living area, but not before Ryan and Chad tripped over Sharpay's bags and Zeke's bags that were sitting by the door, where they were placed when they first got there.

"Ow!"

"Opps, sorry brother dearest and Danforth. I know I forgot to move something." Sharpay said and then burst out laughing at Ryan and Chad on the floor laying on her suitcases. As soon as she burst out laughing so did the other. After they where done they looked around the living area.

The living area was a huge room with white walls, but the dimmed lights made it look like it was a light shad of yellow on the walls, a wooden floor, with grayish/silverfish couches and chairs, the dark cherry tables behind the couches with beautiful white flowers, beautiful glass side tables, a small metal block coffee table in between the two couches that were facing each other, the couches each had five beautiful soft white pillows, a beautiful small tree beside the table behind the couch on the right, if you looked strait up above you there was a beautiful mirror, if you walked left you would go into the master bedroom and if you looked right you would see the two doors leading to the two other bedroom, each bedroom had a beautiful lavish Italian marble bathrooms with showcase views of the city just like the penthouse suite's bathrooms.

When they walked into the master bedroom they noticed that the walls were a grayish/greenish color, a white ceiling, the window had a brownish border, with dark purple curtains that matched the comforter, which also had a satin trimming and the flowers, the lights had a lavender lamp shades, the sheets were zebra print along with some pillows, the tables each were black. In the right hand corner by the 52-inch TV was was a righting desk. When they turned around to face the left wall they could see the master bathroom along with the walk in closet and a dresser in between the doors separating them.

After they were done looking at Sharpay and Zeke's suite they headed to the governor suite which was Chad's and Taylor's suite for the week.

* * *

_**(Chad's and Taylor's suite)**_

When everyone walked in and after Chad tripped over Taylor's and his suitcase, that where by the door and begun their tour starting with the living area.

The living area was a room with cream/whitish color walls, with gold trimming around were the ceiling meet the wall, the ceiling was a creamy white, the curtains were brown. There was a small fireplace on the one wall and above it was a picture that had a cherry picture frame with a bunch of white, brown, and yellow squares in it, the wall that the fireplace was on had two windows that lead out to a balcony that was beautifully furnished, that over looked the city. The furniture was all sorts of grays, browns, and whites. The floor had a beautiful rug in the center with a cherry table with a glass top over it with a candle in the center of the table. The lamps made the room dimmer. The room smelled like red roses and white tulips thanks to the flowers that were in the room. There was also a 50 inch plasma television, and a high-speed and wireless Internet access.

The dinning area had a beautiful cherry table with roses and tulips in vases sitting on it with green trimming around the whine glasses, napkins, place mats, and plates. The chairs were covered in a soft green satin cushion. The table could sit 10 just perfect and enough for them. After that they moved onto the first master bedroom that had a large dressing room and a separate living area with executive writing desk and plasma screen television. The walls were a light shade of yellow with brown and gold curtains on the windows. The bed had a beautiful white comforter and pillows with a foot stool at the end of the bed. Across from the bed was the TV, two green chairs, an cherry coffee table with a bowl that had four green apples, but were fake much to the boys despise. The one table by the bed had beautiful yellow daffodils and the other had the cordless phone. The carpet was a cream color. If you walked to right you would go into the magnificent bathroom with a his-and-hers shower and a deep soaking whirlpool bathtub. The other master bathroom that was in the other master bedroom was an over-sized Italian marble bathroom featuring a deep soaking tub and a glass-enclosed shower. In addition, there was a guest powder room off of the living room. Through the windows you could see the sweeping skylines from Century City to Hollywood Hills.

After they were done in Chad's and Taylor's suite they headed to Ryan and Martha's suite.

* * *

**_(Ryan and Martha's Suite)_**

Ryan who already moved his and Martha's bags, without her knowing of course, moved them to the bed in their bedroom, so nobody would trip over them much to everyone's disappointment except for Chad was grateful because he had tripped over Taylor's, Zeke's and Sharpay's bags and that was enough of him embarrassing himself. They first toured the living area which was spacious and was furnished with a sofa, love seat, dinning table, coffee table and two chairs. The room also had a beautiful white fireplace with a beautiful sunset photo over it. The windows on both sides of the fireplace had brown curtains and if you opened it, it would lead you to the balcony that had views of Beverly Hills and Century City. The dinning table had a beautiful white glass chandelier above it with the lights dimmed as the rest of the suites were just as dimmed. The décor was designed around beige and burgundy tones, and features dark hardwood floors. They then went into the elegant and luxurious master bathroom with a king-size canopy bed that included a large dressing area, 42 inch plasma television, night desk, and a high-speed and wireless Internet access. The magnificent master bathroom had a vanity, deep soaking tub and a large glass shower. A guest powder room was located off of the living room that they noticed when they walked in. After they finished in Ryan and Martha's suite they headed to the last suite they needed to tour which was Jason and Kelsi's suite.

* * *

_**(Jason and Kelsi's Suite)**_

Once they got to Jason and Kelsi's suite, after Jason brought in his bags, and Chad tripping over suitcases again they toured the suite.

The living area was equipped with a 42 inch plasma television, an executive writing desk with dual-line telephone and data port, and a high-speed and wireless Internet access. The suite gave off a classic European décor look with rich, vibrant color tones and exquisite crown mounding, for a feeling of warmth and luxury. If you went out on to the furnished balcony you could see Rodeo Drive. The master bedroom offers two the utmost in comfort with a king-size bed and an additional plasma television. The bed comforter was white with two small green pillows on two larger white fluffy pillows. The bed skirting was green, too. The wall was a tan color with a ceiling fan about the bed. The one table by the bed had some beautiful flowers in a vase. The master bathroom was a full Italian marble bathroom with a deep soaking tub and separate, glass-enclosed shower, along with a night desk and vanity. After looking at the suite they all walked to the door to say good night to everyone.

"Well, I'm going to go unpack and then go to bed, so night, Shar-Bear, Tay Tay, big brother, Kels, Dancing babe, Ry Ry, LA Laker, Jas Allen and Wildcat." Said a very tired Gabriella, giving everybody a hug and kiss on the cheek with the exception of Troy who got a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Brie, wait I'm going to go to bed to, so since we are in the same suite well walk together." Troy said with a smile.

"Night, playmaker, Jas, bro, Evans, Anne, Sis, Lake and Lynn. See you all in the morning." Said Troy as he gave the guys manly hugs and the girls hugs and kisses on the cheeks and then grabbing Gabriella's hand and entwined their fingers and went for the door.

"Hey, Brie-Ella?"

"Yeah, Shar-Bear?"

"I'll give you guys a call and I'll do the same with everyone else say around 10 and then we will all go and get breakfast together in say our suite since we can't eat breakfast at the restaurant or the pool because they're only open for dinner and lunch at the restaurant and pool side bar, so we can eat in your suite because I heard the food hear is amazing."

"Sure thing. Love you all."

"Love you too you two." Everyone said with smiles on their faces glad that Sharpay was being so nice and that the newly reunited couple be so happy walk away to their suite.

"Well I'm going to follow Brie-Ella's example and get unpacked and go to get my beauty sleep."

"You don't need it, Shar baby."

"Aw, thanks hun."

"Night Tay, Danforth, brother dearest, Mar, Memo, and Zekey." She said following just what Gabriella did, giving the girls and guys hugs and kisses on the cheeks all except for Zeke.

"Shar baby, wait I want to unpack too. Night, Evans, Ryan's Girl, Jas, Kel, Chaddy, Tayee."

"Night we love you guys."

"We love you too."

"Well I guess I better follow that lead too. Nigh, Darling, Jas, Taylor Annabelle, and jokester." Said a dreary Martha.

"Hey Mary, wait I want to do the same. Night, Chad Nicholas, Anne, Jas and Kay."

"Night Ryan and Martha, we love you guys." Replied Jason, Kelsi, Chad and Taylor.

"We love you too." Replied Martha and Ryan.

"Well, I'm going to do the same too cause I'm so tired." Said a half asleep Chad.

"Come on you big baby, if you guys didn't spend all day yesterday playing basketball till god knows when, we wouldn't have a problem now would we."

"You know you love me, babe."

"Unfourtaly "

"Exactly." Said Chad with a proud smile and then after a minute said, "Hey!" and caused everyone to break out laughing.

"Well, me and my babe are going to leave now, night, Kelly and Jas." Chad said and then him and Taylor left, but not before they heard a 'we love you' which they gladly returned.

After everyone was safely in their suites and beds they all drifted off to a dreamless and happy sleep. Each with a huge smile on their faces.

* * *

_**Well, I only got 3 reviews, but I figured since the three that reviewed: **__**Jeanetta, Zanessa the best, Estel212... Thanks for reading, so anyway I figured I would update just for you guys. I love you guys so much thanks for R&R you guys. Much Love,**_

_**Jessica **_


	4. First Day

**Disclaimer….**I don't own Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Martha, Zeke or Jason or any of the other ones that you will soon find out in other chapters later on. Names you don't recognize I own.

**Feedback….**Yes, please keep them coming.

**Chapter 2: First Day in LA**

**(Troyella's suite)**

Troy was the first one to wake up to at first not knowing where he was at first until he remember after looking around the room. He looked down at his beautiful brown headed girlfriend sound asleep with her head on his chest with a smile on her face and an arm around his waist. He moved the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. Troy was up for about an hour before the phone rang beside him. He quickly reached for the phone, so not to wake up his girlfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Superstar. Good morning."

"Good morning, Anne. Why are you calling?"

"Well, sorry. Well, anyway I was calling to remind that at 10:00 which it is now 8:30, so that we can all come to your suite and get breakfast and then go to explore the city. Anyway, where is Brie-Ella at I want to talk to her?"

"She's sleeping, so I'll go get in the shower and then I'll wake up Gabi. So bye for now Anne."

"Bye, Superstar."

After Troy hung up with Sharpay he carefully got out of bed after giving Gabriella a kiss on her forehead. He went into the walk in closet that him and Gabriella shared and grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower in the master bathroom.

**(Meanwhile in Sharpay and Zeke's suite)**

After Sharpay got off the phone with Troy she quickly called Chad and Taylor's suite, Kelsi's and Jason's suite, and Ryan and Martha's suite and told them where they were eating and what time to meet at her suite to walk to Troy's and Gabriella's suite together. She quickly got a shower and slipped on her white lace thongs and matching strapless bra and then her San Onofre dark pink stripped Hollister shirt that tied around the neck with a Hollister Pier View heater grey shirt over her top that only went down to just a little above her stomach, a pair of Hollister medium color jean Abalone Cove jean shorts with a pair of navy Hollister Core flip-flops, a navy Tide Beach Hollister tote. She then grabbed her Louis Vuitton custom made make up bag and grabbed her Cover Girl double lip shine cabernet lip color and applied it on her lips; Cover Girl ivory TruBlend whipped foundation and applied it on her face; Cover Girl cheekers natural shimmer blush and applied it on her cheeks; Cover Girl Professional super thick lash black mascara and applied it on her bottom and top eye lashes; Cover Girl eye enhancers 3-kit pink Exotique eye shadow and applied it to her eye lids; CG (Cover Girl) Smoothers midnight rose eyeliner and applied it to her eye. After she was done with her make up she went to her walk in closet and went to the drawers and holders that had her jewelry in it. She grabbed her Z necklace that had a red jewel on the side of the Z, that Zeke bought her because all the guys thought that Troy had a incredible idea to get Gabriella a T necklace and a red jewel on the one side of the T, her Tiffany's sterling silver Heart chain bracelet and put it on her right wrist; Tiffany's Signature pink bangle and put it on her left wrist, Tiffany's Shared-setting band ring that Zeke got her as a promise ring, that had round pink and white sapphires in it and put in on her right ring finger; and a Tiffany's Jazz Bezel-set band ring and put it on her left ring finger. She also put on a pair of sterling silver Tiffany's Jazz Hoop earrings. After she was done she walked back into her room to find that Zeke was already up and that she heard the shower running. So she went to her other purse that she used yesterday and grabbed her cell phone, sunglasses and IPod from it and put it in her Hollister tote. She then sat down and made sure that she had the gifts for the girls that she had got them a week before they left and stuck them in her tote. And she then turned on the TV and waited for Zeke to get out of the shower, so she could get her hair done. A little over 30 minutes later Zeke walked out in a pair of Dudes Hollister brown Alcazar shorts, a Hollister navy County Line tee, a Hollister Sycamore Cover heather grey zip up hoody and a pair of HCO (Hollister Co.) grey flip flops while drying his head with one of the hotels towels.

"Good morning, Zekey." Sharpay said while wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"Good morning, baby how are you?"

"I'm doing splendid now that your awake and dressed, so I can spend time with you before everyone else comes, but first I want to do my hair."

"Okay, while you do that I have to go wake Chad up because Taylor can't seem to do it as she said when she called."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you."

**(Meanwhile in Taylor's and Chad's suite)**

After Sharpay called Taylor went and got into the shower after she called Zeke about waking up Chad for her, she also told Zeke that she would leave the door open. After she got out of the shower she put on her white thongs and strapless white bra along with a pair of Hollister white bluffs beach Capri's, a HCO brown Aliso Creek tank top, a HCO cream Paradise Cove zip up hoody, a pair of gray HCO Metallic flip-flops and to top the outfit up she put her hair in a pony tail and grabbed her make up bag that Sharpay had made for her by Louis Vuitton. She grabbed her Mark bronze pro bronzing powder and applied it to her cheeks; Mark Gleamstick hook up Au Natural lip color and applied it to her lips; Mark I-Sheer Mousse Creamy Eye Shadow Hook up and applied it to her eyes; Mark Make It Big Lash Plumping black Mascara and applied it to her eye lashes; and then Mark Winkink Felt Tip Black Eyeliner and applied it to her eyes. After she was done she walked in to the walk in closet that she shared with Chad and went over to where her jewelry was and put on her C necklace with the red jewel in it and put in around her neck; a Tiffany's 18k gold braid bracelet curtsey of Sharpay and put it on her right wrist; a Tiffany's 18k rose gold Frank Gehry Torque bangle curtsey of Ryan and put it on her left wrist; a set of Pearls by the Yard earrings and put them on; a Tiffany's Jazz Graduated band ring curtsy of Chad as a promise ring, with white sapphires and put it on her right ring finger; a Tiffany Channel-set band ring curtsy of Sharpay and put it on her left ring finger. She then walked out to find that Chad was sitting on the couch showered and dressed in a grey HCO Hobson Park tee, a pair of HCO dark khaki Jack Creek shorts, a pair of HCO dark brown Cali leather flip flops, a HCO heritage necklace, a brown HCO leather bracelet and a HCO heather gray Sycamore Cove zip up hoodie.

"Hey big baby, I see Zeke got you awake." Taylor said while transferring her cell phone and make up and iPod to her Hollister tote from her other purse she used yesterday and then going to sit by Chad and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, he make me think that you were hurt which was very mean of him. He knows how worried I get about you." Chad said while kissing the top of her head.

"I know and that's why I love you."

"Just that?"

"That and many other reasons which we won't get into because we need to head over to Sharpay's and meet up with her, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha.

"Oh okay and by the way I love you too, babe."

**(Meanwhile at Ryan's and Martha's)**

After Ryan's sister called him her got in the shower and then put on a white HCO pebbly beach tee, a navy HCO Harbor Cove zip up hoody, a pair of navy HCO Ponto Beach shorts and a pair of navy HCO rubber flip flops. He then did his fixed his hair and went to the walk in closet that he shared with Martha to find her fully showered because she used the other shower in the suite and dressed in a black tank top with pink polka dots tank top from Rue 21, a pair of brown Capri's from Rue 21, a brown pair of star printed upper flip flops from Rue 21 and a black graffiti pink zip up hoody from Rue 21, with her hair up in a pony tail and a patchwork headband from Rue 21, now looking threw her jewelry to find some to wear, finally seeing that she found her necklace with the R on it with a red jewel on it that he got her along with her Tiffany's hearts charm bracelet that she put on her right wrist; a white gold Tiffany's Signature bracelet curtsy of his sister and put it on her left wrist; a set of white gold Tiffany's Frank Gehry orchid drip earrings curtsy of himself again and put them in her earring holes in her ears; a Tiffany's Elsa Peretti open heart ring that is a promise ring from him and put it on her right ring finger; and she then put on her Tiffany's Signature ring curtsy of his sister and put it on her left ring finger. She then turned around to find Ryan staring at her from the entry way of the closet.

"What are you staring at?"

"The most beautiful girl in the world."

"Yeah, right."

"You are and I love you more than anything in the world."

"And I love you."

"Are you ready to head over to my sister's suite and meet up with Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay and Chad and Taylor and then go to Troy's and Gabriella Marie's suite?"

"Yep, just let me grab my tote."

"Okay."

**(Meanwhile in Jason and Kelsi's suite)**

After Sharpay called and woke both Jason and Kelsi up they decided to each take a shower each in one of the two bathrooms and got ready to go to Sharpay's and then Troyella's suite.

Kelsi was dressed in a white strapless bra and white matching thongs with a white HCO Tamarack shirt, a pair of white and blue HCO stripped Pebbly Beach shorts, a pair of navy HCO Core flip flops, and a grey plaid wool cabby hat. Along with that she had on her J necklace with the red jewel around her neck, the Tiffany's Somerset heart ring that Jason gave her as a promise ring on her right ring finger, her white 18k gold Tiffany's Frank Gehry Torque bead ring curtsy from Sharpay on her left ring finger, her Tiffany's Signature Bangle from Jason on her right wrist, her Tiffany's 18k gold Elsa Peretti Starfish bracelet curtsy of Mr. and Mrs. Evans for her working at Lava Springs this summer and for putting up with the old Sharpay on her right wrist and she topped off her jewelry with a pair of 18k gold round hoop earrings curtsy of Ryan for working at Lava Springs this summer. She was now looking for her Louis Vuitton custom made make up bag from Sharpay that held her make up.

"Jas baby, have you seen my make up bag I swear I brought it in here."

Jason walked in wearing a pair of brown HCO shelter islands shorts, a white HCO sunset cliffs polo shirt, a pair of grey HCO rubber flip flops, and a light grey HCO west Street zip up hoody, with her make up bag in his hand.

"Its right here in my hand you left it the chair last night." Jason said with a smile on his face watching her come closer to him.

"Thanks, Jas baby. I love you."

"I love you more." Jason said as he watched her start taking stuff out of her make up bag and applying it and then putting them back in her make up bag and putting her lip gloss, cell phone, and iPod in her Hollister tote and making sure her contacts would stay in and then she turned around to face Jason again.

"You ready to go honey?"

"Yes, lets go I'm starving."

**(Meanwhile back in Troyella's suite)**

Troy got out of the shower and got dressed in a navy HCO Abalone cove tee, a pair of dark khaki HCO Houley Cargo shorts, and a pair of HCO brown rubber flip flops and went out to wake up his beautiful girlfriend since it was now 9:00 and she needed to wake up and get ready, so he went over to her and stared trialing kisses down her neck around her chest and back up and place a passionate one on her lips which she responded to.

"You know I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning, Wildcat" said Gabriella as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I know me too, Gabi. I love you." He replied flashing her his beautiful boyish grin and a wink.

"I love you. What time is it?"

"Its 9:00 time to get up and take a shower and get ready for today."

"Okay. What time is everyone coming here again?"

"The of animals that we call our friends will be here at 10 so you don't half to hurry."

"Okay, I love you."

"And I love you."

30 minutes later Gabriella was dressed in a white strapless lace bra and matching white lace thongs, a Navy HCO Southside tank top, a pair of Medium wash faded Abalone Cove jean short shorts and a pair of navy HCO core flip flops. She then grabbed her custom made Louis Vuitton make up bag curtsy of Sharpay and grabbed her tan Economy Pressed L.A. Colors powder and applied it on her face; nutmeg L.A. Colors Dual blush and applied it on her cheeks; her honeysuckle Shimmering Loose L.A. Colors Eye shadow and applied it to her eyes lids; navy eyeliner L.A. Colors Pencil and applied it on her eyes; navy blue L.A. Colors Mascara; and to top the whole thing off her nude L.A. Colors Moisture Lipstick. She then walked into the walk in closet that she shared with Troy and put on her T necklace, a sterling silver Tiffany's Elsa Peretti Open Heart bangle from Troy on her left wrist, a Elsa Peretti Every Other Link Bracelet curtsy of Sharpay on her right wrist, a Tiffany's sterling silver Butterfly ring on her right ring finger as a promise ring from Troy since she told him she liked that one and wanted something different from the girl's diamond promise rings from their boyfriends and a Tiffany's sterling silver Starburst ring curtsy of Ryan on her left ring finger. She then topped off the whole outfit with a pair of sterling silver Elsa Peretti Open Heart drop earrings from Troy. She then went back in the bathroom and put her hair in a high pony tail and put on a blue plaid belt and a white and black polka dot headband to finish off the outfit. She then transferred her cell phone, lip gloss and wallet and iPod into her Navy HCO Tide Beach tote and then went out to Troy who was just hung up the phone with his parents.

"Hey Wildcat, who was that?"

"Oh, just my parents and your mom because she was hanging out at my house. They wanted to know if we all liked our surprises from the Evans, so I told them all what happened and didn't miss a single detail." Troy finished with a wink and his beautiful boyish grin. "And now I get to spend 2 minutes before the animals that we call our friends come knocking on the door with my beautiful Filipino girlfriend."

"Do I know this beautiful Filipino girlfriend as you so call called her?"

"Yes, you do you are her and I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too." They then share a passionate kiss and then break it off because of a knock on the friend and an 'open up man, I'm hungry' from Chad they opened the door.

"About time Montez we are all hungry." Chad said while giving Gabriella a hug and kiss on the cheek and then giving Troy a manly hug.

"Sorry about my babyish boyfriend Marie, you know how he is and you look wow." Said Taylor giving Gabriella a hug and then moving to give Troy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"She's right Shining Star you look wow." Said Kelsi while following the same action as Taylor.

"She's right happy girl you do look wow." Said Jason following the same act as his girlfriend except following Chad's actions with Troy.

"Thanks you three all look awesome too." Said a smiling Gabriella.

"Good morning Angel and you look beautiful." Said Martha smiling while following the same actions as the other two girls.

"Thanks you look awesome to dancing babe."

"They are right Gabriella Marie you are beautiful and a beautiful good morning to you too." Said Ryan while kissing her cheek and hand while getting a little jealous look from Troy and after Ryan was done hugging Gabriella he went to talk to Troy.

"Ry Ry I see you haven't changed over night, still the charmer."

"Good morning Troy's Girl, how are you this morning?" Zeke said while following the same actions as Jason and Chad.

"I'm okay and you look awesome too, LA Laker."

"They are all wrong Brie-Ella you look amazingly beautiful." Said a very happy Sharpay while giving her a kiss on both cheeks and a tight hug.

"Thanks, Shar- bear you look the amazingly beautiful, too."

"Thanks."

"Alright, so lets sit and order our food."

They all went to the dining room and sat down Troy beside Gabriella on the left side and beside them Zeke and Sharpay on the other side was Jason and Kelsi and Ryan and Martha. And Chad and Taylor each at one end.

"Okay I want a cup of hot chocolate and a cup of fresh squeezed orange juice, and the breakfast specialty of buttermilk pancakes, with maple syrup and a side of hash brown potatoes" said Gabriella as she talked to room service and then passed the phone to Troy.

"I'll have a cup of apple juice and a freshly brewed coffee with the a toasted bagel with cream cheese, a stack of pancakes with maple syrup, sausages, and a side of hash brown potatoes. Thanks." He then passed the phone to Zeke.

" I'll have a cup of fresh squeezed orange juice and grapefruit juice, a banana, and two English muffins with cream cheese." Zeke then passed the phone to Sharpay.

"I'll have a French cappuccino, a cup of grapefruit juice, fresh seasonal berries and a grapefruit please." Sharpay then passed the phone to Taylor.

"I'll have a orange-lemon hot tea, a glass of whole milk, fresh seasonal berries and cinnamon hot oatmeal, thanks." She then passed the phone to Jason.

"I'll have a cup of hot chocolate and whole milk and sparkling water along with 2 sunny side up eggs, and breakfast potatoes. Oh, and a banana. Thanks." Jason then passed the phone to Kelsi.

"I'll have hot chocolate two scrabbled eggs, breakfast potatoes, bacon and sausage. Oh, and a bowl of fresh seasonal berries." She then passed the phone to Martha to order.

"I'll have a cup of Camomile Tea and a cup of whole milk and a fresh California fruit plate. Thank you." She then passed the phone to Ryan.

"I'll have some Earl Gray tea, and sparkling water, some honey yoghurt and two English muffins with butter please. Thanks." He then passed the phone to Chad who was hyper to order his food.

"I'll have a glass of whole milk, hot chocolate and orange juice; fresh California fruit plate, cream of wheat, English muffins, bacon and hash brown potatoes, thanks." He then handed the phone to back to Gabriella who hung it up after making sure they got everything and then they all sat and waited for room service to bring their breakfast up.

"So what are we doing today, Shar- Bear?"

"Well, Brie-Ella, I thought we could all go and tour around for a little bit and then do a little bit of shopping and speaking of shopping I will be right back. Zeke come with me I need your help." Sharpay said as Zeke followed her.

She then came back with 4 large bags that had the trademark Tiffany's blue and Zeke 5 small boxes on top of 5 medium sized boxes.

"How did you get bring these in without us knowing, Shar Bear?"

"Oh I have my way's Brie-Ella. Well these three are for you, so open them. Oh before you do Zeke go get the other boxes please."

"Sure thing." He then came back with 5 large flat boxes that look liked they could have shirts in them.

"Okay." Gabriella started opening the blue bag that said Tiffany's on it to find a beautiful Tiffany's hearts pendant necklace, she then pulled out a smaller box to find Tiffany's Victoria band ring, and then another smaller box that held a pair of Tiffany's Circlet earrings, she then pulled out two medium sized boxes that held a beautiful Tiffany's blossom bracelet and in the other a beautiful Tiffany's Flower bracelet. She then after opening everything in the bag moved onto the medium sized bag and opened it to find a real original Louis Vuitton multi color black handbag along with a Burberry black Mesh leather Rowan shoulder bag. She looked at Sharpay with a total shock expression and then moved onto the small box that Zeke handed her and opened it up to find a beautiful pair of black lace peep toe pumps by Stuart Wietzman, and a pair of silver framed Valentino sunglasses with beige shaded lenses and clear crystals on the butterflies that are on the side. She then opened the last box that Zeke held and opened it to find a beautiful black sequined short dress by Jovani that went to her knees, she also found in the box a set of crystal hairpins along with a black solid pashmina wrap. She then jumped up and ran over to hug Sharpay crying.

"Oh my God, Shar-Bear thank you so much, but you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did after everything I've put you and Troy and everyone else threw I so totally do. Oh by the way open the Louis Vuitton bag you, Brie-Ella there is a present from my parents in there for you."

"Okay." She opened it up to find a wallet and then opened that up to find a gold unlimited credit card that read 'Gabriella Marie Montez'. "Oh my God, I must be dreaming."

"No, you aren't and no this is not to much, plus my parents count you as a daughter, so they want to make sure you get whatever you look at here in L.A. my mom said because they have supreme clothes here, so no complaining. Okay next is Taylor."

She handed Taylor the Tiffany's bag first. Taylor first pulled out the two smallest boxes to find in one a pair of Tiffany's triple 18k white gold square earrings, and the other to find a beautiful Tiffany's Elsa Peretti Full Diamond Heart ring, she opened the two medium sized boxes in one to find a Tiffany's heart band bangle, and in the other to find a Tiffany's Heart wire bangle, she opened the last box to find a beautiful Tiffany's an apple pendant necklace. She then after finishing opening the necklace which was the last gift in the bag moved on to the medium box that Sharpay handed her to find a Louis Vuitton denim mini pleaty should bag and to find a dark brown Gucci handbag. She then opened the medium sized box that Zeke held which she found a pair of black bow tie open toe pumps and a pair of Novela Vera women's black peep toes casual wedge shoes. She then in that same box also found a pair of Chanel sunglasses with grey lenses and a white frame. She then opened the last box that Zeke held which in it she found a beautiful Heart Print Dress by Betsey Johnson and a thing of pearl hairpins for her hair.

"Oh my God, thank you so much, Shary this is way to much though." Taylor said while giving Sharpay a huge and tight hug.

"No, its not I owe you also. You had to put up with me up through Pre-K till now, and I've been treating you horrible, so yes I do owe you. Oh by the way, look in the Louis Vuitton purse. There's a surprise in their from my parents since they love having you guys around our house, they count you all as there kids."

Taylor then looked in her Louis Vuitton bag and found a wallet and in the wallet she found a unlimited gold credit card the read 'Taylor Annabelle McKessie', and her mouth dropped and she said, "Oh my God, but…." She started but Sharpay interrupted.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Brie-Ella, no complaining. Okay, now Kelsi your up." She handed Kelsi the Tiffany bag and Kelsi pulled out the largest of the boxes to find a beautiful Tiffany Swing Flower drop pendant necklace, she then opened the two medium boxes to find in one a beautiful Tiffany Somerset Bracelet, and in the other a beautiful a sterling silver Tiffany Signature black Bangle. After them she opened the last two boxes which were small in the Tiffany bag to find in one a beautiful set of Tiffany Diamond drop earrings and in the other to find a beautiful Tiffany Nature sterling silver Rose ring. After she opened everything in the bag she moved onto the medium sized box that Sharpay handed her to find a black Le Fabuleux Louis Vuitton purse and a black perforated patent leather large Burberry tote. She then opened up the medium sized box that Zeke handed her to find a pair of black patent leather 'Bonnie' platform pumps from Gucci, and a pair of black satin 'City' peep toe slide pumps from Prada and in that box she also found a pair of black 'Stronger 2' shield Christian Dior sunglasses. She then opened the last box that Zeke held which contained a black clue dress by La Femme.

"Thanks, Sharpay."

"No, problem and thank you for not complaining, oh and open up you Louis Vuitton purse too."

"Okay." Kelsi opened it to find a wallet and inside the wallet to find a unlimited gold credit card that read 'Kelsi Monique Nielson'.

"Wow, I'm speechless, thank you." Kelsi said as she gave Sharpay another hug.

"You welcome and thanks for not complaining. Now Martha your up, and by the way Martha your presents are from both me and my brother dearest."

Sharpay made Zeke hand her the presents that he was holding, so Martha opened the largest box first which contained a beautiful pink Belina Silk Print Tea Dress by Monif C along with some beautiful silver hairpins with glass flowers on them for her hair. She then opened up the medium box to find a pair of white satin 'Glokarnac' Stuart Wietzman pumps, and a pair of black Gucci suede peep toe sandal pumps along with a pair of black Gucci sunglasses. She then opened the medium box that Sharpay handed her which contained 2 thing one was a Louis Vuitton Salina MM shoulder bag and a black quilted nylon chain bowler Prada bag. She then opened up her Tiffany's bag to pull out two small boxes that in one contained a beautiful pair of Elsa Peretti sterling silver Carved heart earrings and in the second box a beautiful sterling silver Elsa Peretti Double Wire ring. In the two medium boxes she found in one is a beautiful sterling silver Tiffany's Swing bracelet with diamonds and in the other a beautiful Etoile bangle with diamonds. In the largest box out of the bag laid a beautiful pink Elsa Peretti Round pendent necklace. After she opened them all she went to hug Sharpay who told her the same as the other girls and she found in the wallet of her Louis Vuitton purse an unlimited gold credit card that read 'Martha Lynn Cox' and she also thanked Ryan by the time the girls opened their stuff their breakfast came.

Everyone finished eating all except Chad who was finishing what everyone else didn't.

"Oh my God, how can you eat that much big brother?" Asked Gabriella, but got no reply.

"Well, I'm going to excuse myself so I can go freshen up a little." Said Sharpay getting up after giving Zeke a kiss.

"Well, we'll come with you Shar-Bear." Said Gabriella as her, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha got up and followed her, but not before turning around, "Oh and Chad by the time we get back you better be done eating."

After the girls came back they found the boys all sitting down and watching reruns of 'Flavor Love Girls: Charm School', so they decided to sneak up behind the boys and wrap their arms around them.

"Hey, Wildcat, I can see you are already tired of me cause you guys are checking out the other girls." Gabriella said while Troy turned around to face him joking with him.

"You know I would never."

"Okay, whatever."

"I'm serious, Gabi I love you so much."

"I know I was only joking." Gabriella said leaning closer to kiss him along with him leaning in to kiss her seeing as they could kiss without being interrupted by someone from the gang as they were all kissing their distinct other. So their lips meet in a heated kissing session and went for the longest out of the group.

After everyone's little make out session with their distinct other and picking on Troy and Gabriella for them going the longest, they went down to the limo that awaited for them as now that it was 11am and lunch was at

"Today we are traveling in style." Said a very excited Sharpay as soon as they got into the limo.

"Okay, now where are we going today Shar-Bear?"

"Well, I thought we could go see some of the sites, do a little shopping, go to the hotel, grab lunch and then go swimming and then go do more shopping just us girls."

"I think that is a great idea."

"Alright lets go please, Alfred."

**(A couple of hours later the girls where shopping at Giorgio Armani) **

"Oh, my, God, look at these clothes" Squealed the girls in a high-pitched squeal as soon as they got inside and after Sharpay told the limo driver that she would call when they wanted to go back to the hotel, even though it was walking distance, she figured she'd give the guys a break from carrying the bags all the way to the hotel.

"Ow, my ears!" Replied the guys who where not at all excited about shopping in four shops before going back to the hotel for lunch and then the five after lunch and swimming.

"Oh, stop complaining, you know you love us." Replied each girl sticking their tongues out at the boys after hitting them on the back of the head.

"Yes, we do very much." The boys replied.

"Alright, girls lets get shopping and DO NOT us your money USE the CREDIT CARDS!" Said a very happy Sharpay.

"Now, boys we also have something for you guys also. Here, brother dearest, pass them out why I explain it to them."

"Here you guys go." Ryan said as he handed each of the guys a Louis Vuitton guys black leather billford wallet that had their name on the front in gold letters.

"Open it up." Said Ryan told the guys.

Troy did as he was told and opened it up to find in the first card slot a gold credit card that said 'Troy Alexander Bolten'. Chad opened his up to find a credit card that said 'Chad Nicholas Danforth', Jason opened his to find a card that said 'Jason Allen Cross' and Zeke opened his to find a card that said 'Zeke Lake Baylor'.

"Sweet! Thanks, Evans. Thanks Anne." Replied Troy before all the other guys.

"Your welcome. Your guys cards are just the same as the girl's unlimited.

"Alright."

After that the girls each went their separate ways with each girls boyfriend following her.

Kelsi was the first to check out with a Striped Pique Polo, a white striped jacket, a pair of black flat front pants, a pair of black gemstone sunglasses and a pewter pierced-leather handbag. She gave the lady her credit card to pay for her bill of $7,595, grabbed her bag and credit card back said "thank you" and went by the door to wait for the rest of them.

Jason was one of the first guys to check out buying only one thing which was a pair of light gold aviators sunglasses for $265. He gave the lady his credit card, signed the slip, grabbed his bag and went to sit next to Kelsi, who was by the door on the couch that was sitting their.

"Hey, babe. Whatch ya buy?"

"Hey! A pair of sunglasses, a jacket, pants, and a shirt. Also a handbag. You?"

"I bought just a pair of sunglasses."

"Oh, cool."

"Yep."

Martha was the next girl to check out with a grey gathered tank, a blue tonal striped jacket, a tiered silk skirt and a pair of black plastic wrap sunglasses. She gave the lady her credit card to pay for her bill of $4300, signed the slip, grabbed her bag and then went to wait over with Jason and Kelsi.

Ryan was the next guy to check out with a black striped tie and a pair of silver double-bridge sunglasses. He paid for a bill of $380, signed the slip, grabbed his bag and went over to where Kelsi, Jason and Martha were waiting and grabbed Martha's hand and waited for the rest who were in line behind him.

Taylor was the next girl to check out with a black silk asymmetric skirt and a grey cami, a white stripped jacket and a pair of black plastic frame logo sunglasses. She gave the lady at the counter her credit card to pay for her bill of $5440, signed the slip, grabbed her bag and went to wait over with Kelsi, Jason, Martha and Ryan.

Chad was the next guy to check out with white tunic dress shirt and a pair of Havana retro plastic sunglasses. He gave the lady his credit card to pay for his bill of $825, signed the slip and went to wait with everyone else for Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella and Troy who were all in line behind him.

Sharpay was the first to last girl to check out with two bottles of 2.5oz Code Eau de Parfum, a bottle of 2.5oz Armani Mania for Women EDP spray, Armani Mania for Women Body Lotion, a pair of brown rimless plastic logo sunglasses, and a pair of brown rhinestone logo shield sunglasses. She gave the lady her credit card to pay for her bill of $909.05, signed the slip, grabbed her bag and went to wait for Zeke, who was right behind her, Gabriella, who was right behind Zeke, and Troy, who was right behind Gabriella.

Zeke was the first to last guy to check out with a pair of silver tinted sunglasses and a grey striped tie. He gave the lady his credit card to pay for the bill of $340, signed the slip, grabbed his bag and then went over to Sharpay grabbed her bags in the same hand as his bag was in, intwined his other hand in her hand, kissed her cheek, and started getting in the converstation they were all in.

Gabriella was the last girl to check out with a black v-neck with spaghetti straps lace cocktail dress because Troy and Sharpay both insisted she buy it, a Paisley jacket, a grey sequined tank and a pair of black two-tone ankle wrap sandal heels. She gave the lady her credit card to pay for her bill of $12325, signed the slip, grabbed her bag and went to the others by the door to wait for Troy who was in line behind her.

Troy was the last out of the group to check out with a white two-button jacket, a white tunic dress shirt, a pair of grey dress pants and a pair of black small plastic sunglasses. He gave the lady his credit card to pay for his own bill of $3465, said 'thank you', signed his slip, grabbed his bag and then went over to the group and grabbed Gabriella's bag and put it in the hand his bag was in grabbed her other hand with his open one and kissed her cheek.

"Miss me? Of course you did."

"You know I did, Wildcat."

"I love you."

" I love you."

"Everyone ready to go to the next store on our stop?" Said a very excited Sharpay.

"Oh, yeah." Said the girls.

They all walked out the doors and to the next store.

**(Baccarat)**

"Eeee…." Squealed the girls once again.

"Ow!" Said the guys again.

"Sorry." Replied all the girls and then they went off in different directions.

Kelsi again was the first one to check out with a ruby blossom necklace for her mom, a clear galet necklace for herself, a pair of mini tentation ruby earrings for her mom, a pair of mini tentation clear earrings for herself and an clear American eagle figurine for her dad. Happy with everything she got she gave the lady her credit card to pay for her bill of $3815, signed the slip, got her card back, grabbed her bag, said 'thank you' and went over to the door to wait for everyone else.

Jason was the next to check out with three things in his hand, a light green glass tree frog figurine, a set of two alpha tumblers and a onyx rosary bead necklace for Kelsi (she didn't know he bought). He also picked up a purple lucky butterfly figurine for Kelsi's sister, Kayla. He gave the lady his credit card to take care of his bill of $790, signed the slip, got his card back and went over to were Kelsi was waiting for the others.

Martha again was the third one to check out with two 12oz. Perfection Tumbler for her dad and Ryan's dad, a blue wave bowl for Ryan's mom, a blue wave vase for her mom and a clear lucky flower paperweight for herself. She gave the lady at the counter her credit card to pay for her bill of $1655, said 'thank you', got her card back, grabbed her bag and went over to Jason and Kelsi to wait for everyone else.

Ryan was the next one to check out with an Augusta clear golfer for his dad, a pair of clear Sherazade earrings for his sister, a pair of ruby Sherazade earrings for his mom, a ruby blossom cuff for Martha's mom, a clear American flag figurine for Martha's dad and a clear glamour heart necklace for Martha (without her knowing of course). He gave the lady his credit card for the bill of $2710, signed the slip, got the card back, said 'thank you', grabbed his bag and went over to where Martha, Jason and Kelsi where. He took Martha's bag again like last time and grabbed her other hand and kissed her hand.

Taylor was third girl to check out with two attractive frame for her mom and Chad's mom, two harmonie tumblers one for her dad and Chad's dad, a Cheetah on the watch figurine for Chad and a set of two Vega candleholders for herself. Happy with what she got she gave the lady her credit card to pay for her bill of $1290, signed the slip, grabbed her card and bag, said 'thank you' and went over to wait with everyone else for Chad who was right behind her, Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella, and Troy.

Chad was the third guy to check out this time also with a clear bunny rabbit figurine for Taylor (without her knowing), a 2 clear figurines of loving doves for his mom and Taylor's mom, an emerald Mosaique Tumbler shot glass for his dad and an olivine Mosaique Tumbler shot glass for Taylor's dad. Happy with what he got he used his credit card to pay for his bill of $1420, signed the slip, grabbed his card and bag and said 'thank you, then headed over to Jason, Kelsi, Martha, Ryan, and Taylor. He grabbed Taylor's bag and then grabbed her other hand and entwined their fingers and kissed her cheek.

Sharpay was the first to last girl to check out with Saint Andrews clear golfer for her dad, two clear glass crosses for her mom and Zeke's mom, a clear Vega Martini glass for Zeke's dad since he just loves his Martini's and a clear attractive picture frame for Zeke that she's going to put a picture of her and him in it before she gives it to him. She gave the lady her credit card to pay for the bill of $1085, signed the slip, grabbed her card and bag, said 'thank you' and went over to everyone else to wait for Zeke who was behind her, Gabriella and Troy.

Zeke was the first to last guy to check out with a clear three stars paper weight for Sharpay (without her knowing), a pair of aquamarine tentation earrings for his mom, a blue blossom necklace for Sharpay's mom, a large horizon tumbler for Sharpay's dad and a ruby Vega Martini Glass for his dad. Happy with what he got he paid for his bill of $960, signed his slip, grabbed his card and bags, said 'thanks' and then went over to where the others minus Troy and Gabriella were and waited for Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella was the last girl to check out with a black Labrador figurine for her mom, a clear Yellowstone bear cub figurine for Troy's mom and a clear American eagle for Troy's dad. Happy with what she got she paid her bill of $1560, signed her slip, said 'thank you', grabbed her card and bag and went with the others to wait for Troy.

Troy was again the last one out of everyone to check out with clear glass teddy bear with heart for Gabriella (without her knowing), a large clear poetic garden frost vase for his mom and a blue wave vase for Gabriella's mom. Happy with what he bought especially for Gabriella, he gave the lady his credit card to pay for his bill of $1630, signed his slip, grabbed his bag and card, said 'thank you'. He then went to everyone else and took Gabriella's bag from her and entwined his fingers in hers and kissed her hand.

"Everyone ready for the next store?" Asked Sharpay once they were outside.

"Yep." Replied the girls.

**(Bally)**

"Holy, shoes!" Said a shocked Chad looking at the whole store being shoes.

"OH. MY. GOD. SHOES!!!" Replied the girls.

"Girls, I think we've died and gone to heaven." Said a shocked Sharpay.

"This is defiantly heaven." Replied the rest of the girls.

"Now, girls lets not go…." Chad started saying, but saw it was no use seeing that the girls were already gone and trying on shoes.

Gabriella was the first one to check out this time with 4 pairs of shoes. Two pairs of heels; a pair of black leather sandal heels and a pair of criss cross slide on wooden platform base, rubber sole heels. Two pair of boots; a pair of tan soft textured calf leather high heel boots and a pair of deerskin zipper platform wedge luxurious knee-high platform heel boots. She gave the lady her credit card to pay for her bill of $1302.99, signed the slip, grabbed her bag and credit card, said 'thanks' and went to wait by the door for everyone else.

Troy was the first guy for a change to check out first with just a pair of black leather sandals. He gave the lady his credit card to pay for his $219.99, signed the slip, grabbed his small bag and credit card, said 'thank you' and went over to Gabriella and grabbed her bag, gave her a kiss and together they waited for everyone else.

"Hey, Wildcat. What did you buy?"

"A pair of sandals. You, Brie?"

"I bought two pairs of boots and two pairs of heels."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"That's why this bag is so heavy." Troy replied jokingly.

"Shut up!"

Taylor was the next girl to check out with four pairs of shoes, two pairs of boots and two pairs of heels. The one pair of heels were sassy black round toe heels and the other pair of heels were of black leather with wood heels slide on high heels. The one pair of high heel boots pointy toed knee-high brown leather boots and the other pair of high heel boots were a pair of pointy toe knee-high black leather boots. She gave the lady her credit card to pay for her bill of $422, signed the slip, grabbed her bag and card, and went over to where Troy and Gabriella were holding each other.

"Aww, how cute!"

"Hey, bro, get your dirty paws off my little sister." Said a joking Chad while taking Taylor's bag and then earning a slap from Taylor on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"For breaking up the cute moment they were having. Sorry guys you know how Chad is."

"Yes, we do." Replied Troy and Gabriella both still holding each other.

"So, Chad, where's the stuff you bought in here?" Said Jason, Zeke and Ryan walking over to the three of them without their girlfriends.

"I didn't get anything."

"Neither did we."

"Where are your girlfriends?"

"Sharpay's in line behind Martha and Martha's in line behind Kelsi, who is checking out now.

Just like the guys said Kelsi was checking out with her three pairs of shoes, two pairs of heels and one pair of boots. The pair of boots were black leather wedge knee-high boots. The one set of high heels were black leather slide on high heels and the other set was a pair of leather strappy high heels. She paid the lady with her credit card the bill of $1036.06, signed the slip, grabbed her bag and credit card and went over to where everyone, but Martha and Sharpay were waiting. As soon as she got over there Jason took her bag from her and put it with the other ones in his hand and grabbed her hand in his empty one and entwined their fingers and kissed her hand.

Martha was the next one to check out with only two pairs of shoes, both high heels. The first set was a pair of black glossy leather high heels and the other pair was a pair of black glossy leather high heels. She paid for her bill of $704.95 with the credit card she got from Sharpay this morning, signed the slip, grabbed her card and bag, said 'thank you' and over to everyone else to wait for Sharpay. As soon as she got over there Ryan followed the same actions Jason did.

Sharpay was the last one to check out with four pairs of shoes, two pairs of boots and two pairs of heels. The first pair of heels she got were brown leather knee-high heel boots and the other pair of boots were a pair of black leather knee-high heel boots. The first pair of high heel shoes were a pair of leather upper with fabric strap and hardware buckle on wooden platform and heel and the second pair was a pair of black leather heels with two buckles. Happy with what she got she gave the lady her stuff, paid the bill of $1264 with her credit card, signed the slip, got her bag and card, said 'thank you' and went over to everyone else.

"Hey, so are we ready for the next store before we go back to the hotel for lunch?" Asked Sharpay after giving Zeke a kiss for taking her bag.

"Yep."

"Let's go people. I'm hungry." Replied Chad.

They all laughed and walked out of the boutique and walked to the next one.

**(Bottega Veneta)**

As soon as the girls went in along with the guys the girls dragged there boyfriend with them in different directions.

This time Taylor was the first to check out with a white shoulder tote, a white medium cosmetic case to match her tote and a pair of white 5in. Wedge sandal heels to match. Happy with what she got, she paid her bill of $3280, signed the slip, said 'thank you', grabbed her bag and card and went over by the door to wait for everyone else.

Chad was the first guy to check out with a soft crocodile bracelet and a pair of brown sandals. Happy with what he got especially the bracelet, he paid the bill of $1060, signed the slip, said 'thank you', grabbed his medium sized bag and credit card and walked over to Taylor and took her bag one large bag and one small large bag from her.

Gabriella was the next girl to check out with a white shoulder tote, a matching white wallet and a pair of white and brown 3.5in high heels. Happy with what she bought she gave the lady her stuff, paid the bill of $2520 with the credit card she got this morning from Sharpay, signed the slip, said 'thank you',. grabbed her large bag and small bag and credit card and went to wait for everyone else with Chad and Taylor.

Troy was the next one to check out with a soft crocodile wallet and a vintage bracelet. Troy gave the lady his credit card that he got from Sharpay to pay for his bill of $1250, signed the slip, said 'thanks', grabbed his bag and card and went over to the door to wait with Gabriella.

Zeke was the next one to walk over with nothing, but his and Sharpay's bags from the other three stores they stopped at.

"Hey, Zeke. Where's your stuff you bought here?"

"Hey, Rie. I didn't buy anything here, but everyone else seems to have."

"Yeah they have."

"So what have you two love-birds been up to?"

"Nothing, man."

"Sure, sure. That's what you'll tell me and the rest of us, but I know the truth." Said a joking Zeke.

"Whatever" came Troy's and Gabriella's reply with a smile.

Sharpay was the next to check out with a pink and gold tote, a pink crocodile zip around wallet, and 5in wedge heels and an antique silver oxidized gold finished lemon necklace. Joyful with what she got she paid her bill of $12490, signed the slip, said 'thanks', grabbed her bags and card and went over to the others waiting on Martha and Kelsi. Seeing as Jason and Ryan were the only ones waiting for their girlfriends, seeing also that they were in line behind her.

Martha was the next one to check out with a blue shoulder tote, a tan shoulder tote that had butterflies on it for her mom, a gold flap continual wallet to match the tote she got her mom, a blue wallet to match her tote and one pair of tan intercciato heels for her mom. Joyous with what she bought she paid her bill of $6610, signed her slip, said 'thanks', grabbed her credit card and bags and went over to where the group was all waiting for Kelsi to finish checking out.

Kelsi was the last one to check out buying a pair of 3.5in wedge suede heels, a black medium satin cosmetic case, a black oversized shoulder bag to match and a metro black vintage leather bracelet for Jason (without him seeing). Happy with what she got she paid for her bill of $5100 with the credit card Sharpay gave her, signed the slip, said 'thanks', grabbed her card and bags and went over to the others.

"Bout time Kelly, I'm hungry."

"Chad, you truly really are the King of hunger aren't you?" Asked Kelsi laughing.

"Thanks a lot Kelly."

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious." She replied smile and making everyone else minus Chad laugh.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Said a sad Chad.

"It so is!" Replied everyone.

"How about I call Alfred and have him come pick us up, so we can go eat lunch, swim and then do more shopping?" Said Sharpay after everyone spent 10 minutes fighting with Chad that his is indeed the King of Hunger.

"Yes, please." Said Chad.

"Okay."

After about 5 minutes, Alfred came to pick everyone up and taking them back to the hotel for lunch. Once inside everyone went there separates ways, getting off the elevator each on there suite floor.

**(Troyella's suite)**

Gabriella was in the bathroom getting dressed in her bright blue metallic sliding halter top and string bottom bikini from Victoria's Secret. She put her Navy HCO Southside tank top back over her top and then put on her pair of Medium wash faded Abalone Cove jean short shorts and her pair of navy HCO core flip flops back on and went grabbed her blue towel that she decided to bring (incase they went to the beach) and went back out to the bedroom to find Troy in a pair of HCO blue bluffs beach swimming trunks, no shirt on, his sunglasses on top of his head, iPod in, towel draped across his right shoulder, laying on the bed. Noticing Gabriella Troy took his ear bud headphones out, sat up, turned his iPod off and set in on the bed and walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Wildcat."

"So were are we meeting the group?"

"In the lobby."

"Alright then let's go, shall we?"

"We shall."

They entwined their fingers, Gabriella grabbed her purse, locked the door, and went out the door and to the elevator, down to the lobby and sat on a couch waiting for the other three couples.

**(Sharpay and Zeke's suite)**

Sharpay came out of the bathroom in a pink metallic sliding halter top and a pink metallic string bottoms bikini to match with a black cover-up hoody dress and a pair of pink sunglasses on the top of her head all from Victoria's Secret. To top the outfit off she had a pink tote that had her pink towel imported from Turkey, sun tanning lotion, wallet, cell phone and iPod, she had on a pair of pink flip flops on.

"Zeke baby, you ready?"

"Yeah hun, I am." Said a Zeke who was dressed in a pair of green bluffs beach swimming trunks, no shirt on, a towel draped over his left shoulder, a pair of sunglasses on his head, and a pair of brown sandals.

"Alright, lets go."

"Okay."

The held hands and walked out the door, to the elevator and to the lobby to wait with Troy and Gabriella.

**(Chad and Taylor's suite)**

Taylor came out of the bathroom in an orange bikini with pink stripes. To cover it up until after lunch was her pair of Hollister white bluffs beach Capri's, a HCO brown Aliso Creek tank top that she wore when they went shopping today, and her grey HCO metallic flip flops. She grabbed her black and red polka dot towel and put it in her beach bag along with her iPod, cellphone, wallet, tanning lotion and sunscreen. She went over to the door where Chad was standing with a pair of black sunglasses, a pair of grey reef point swimming trunks, no shirt on, brown flip flops, a towel thrown over his right shoulder and his iPod in hand.

"Finally!" Said a hungry Chad.

"Shut up! Sometimes I think you love eating and basketball more than me."

"Don't you ever say that. I love you Taylor Annabelle McKessie, with everything I am. I know that may not a lot, but believe me when I saw my world was all about ball and nothing else matter until when we wanted to break Troy and Gabriella up so they couldn't do the auditions for the winter musical. Since then my whole world has revolved around the most beautiful, smart, honest and gorgeous girl….woman in the world. And everyday I ask myself why she picked me a no good for nothing bballer." All the while why saying it he held her with his arms around her waist and hers around his, cuddling.

"Chad Nicolas Danforth you are not good for nothing you are a wonderful man, yeah you may get on my nerves and I may get mad or irritated or even hit you on the head, but I love you with my whole heart, soul and body. I ask myself what did me the no good book/science geek do to deserve the second most popular guy in school. To have him love me and only look at me and nothing else. Like nothing else matters. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT! Ok?"

"Ok. You too?"

"I will don't worry. I love you."

"I love you. Now lets go."

"Way to ruin the moment babe." Said Taylor laughing.

They held hands and walked out the door, rode the elevator to the lobby and waited with Sharpay, Zeke, Troy and Gabriella for Martha and Ryan and Kelsi and Jason.

**(Martha's and Ryan's suite) **

Martha came out of the bathroom in a purple heart print adjustable bandeau top and matching purple heart print low-rise bottoms bikini from Victoria's Secret. To cover her up until after they ate lunch she put back on her black tank top with pink polka dots from Rue 21, a pair of brown Capri's from Rue 21, a brown pair of star printed upper flip flops from Rue 21. She grabbed her green towel with white hearts and went to the door where Ryan was standing in a pair of white and red swimming trunks, a white wife-beater, a pair of white flip flops, a pair of white sunglasses over his eyes, iPod in one hand and his red towel in the other.

"Hey baby, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Ryan I am."

"Okay let's go." They left, got in the elevator and went to the lobby with the others to wait for Jason and Kelsi to arrive down there.

**(Jason and Kelsi's suite) **

Kelsi came out in an green, blue and aquamarine stripe bikini, a pair of white flip flops and a white dress cover-up all from Victoria's Secret. She grabbed her beach bag that had her iPod, cellphone, tanning lotion, sunscreen, her blue with white polka dot towel and her wallet in it and went out to the door where Jason in a white pair of swimming trunks, a white wife-beater, a pair of sunglasses on, iPod in one hand and a white towel in his other.

"Hey, babe you ready?"

"Yeah. I am thanks for waiting for me Jas baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jason and Kelsi went out the door hand in hand and to the elevator, down to the lobby where everyone was waiting.

"About time you guys." Said a very hungry Chad.

"Sorry, I couldn't remember which suitcase I had my bikini in."

"Its alright, but can we please go I'm hungry so bad."

"Let's go before my boyfriend dies." Said Taylor while laughing.

Everyone walked out holding hands of their boyfriend's/girlfriend's hand and their bags. Once they found a table they sat down and waited for the waiter to come over. Not long after the waiter came over and introduced himself as Jake.

"So what would the lovely lady like to order today?" Said Jake as he asked Gabriella and not worrying about everyone else.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella. And I'll have um…a glass of blue raspberry juice, a grilled chicken and Swiss cheese sandwich and a bowl of whole strawberries. Thanks." Gabriella said with a polite smile.

"Okay, coming right up." Said Jake forgetting the others there that were dumbfounded that he didn't notice a fuming Troy holding Gabriella's hand or them wanting to order.

"Oh wait you forgot my friends."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay."

"So what can I get this pretty girl?" He said speaking to Sharpay.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay and I'll have um…a glass of wild cherry juice, a bowl of creamy shrimp scampi with linguini and I would also like a bowl of whole strawberries and also a bowl of sugar to dip mine in, too. Please, thanks."

"Yep, so how about this lovely girl?" He said speaking to Taylor which made Chad a tad bit jealous.

"Hi, I'm Taylor and I'll have a glass of tropical punch, onion rings and a Caesar salad please with ranch dressing. Thanks."

"No problem. Now how about this little cutie?" He said speaking to Kelsi.

"Hi, I'm Kelsi and I'll have a glass of orange strawberry banana juice, the marinated salmon with grill flavor and a bowl of triple berry blend. Thanks."

"Now how about this lovely girl?" He asked Martha.

"Hey, I'm Martha and I would like a glass of sparkling water, a Caesar salad with Italian dressing and I would also like the marinated salmon with grill flavor. Thanks."

"No problem, now let me get this order to the kitchen."

"Hey, wait your forgot our BOYFRIENDS!" Said Sharpay.

"Sorry, what can I get you guys?" Mumbled Jake.

"I'll have a glass of blue raspberry juice also and a ranchero sandwich. Thanks." Said Troy still glaring at Jake.

"I'll have a glass of black raspberry juice, a cheeseburger, onion rings, and fries thanks." Said Chad.

"I'll have a glass of tropical punch, the shrimp and broccoli alfredo, please." Said Zeke.

"I'll have a glass of sparkling water and the garlic herb shrimp. Thanks." Said Ryan also like Troy glaring at Jake.

"I'll have a glass of apple cherry berry juice, onion rings and fries. Thanks." Said Jason.

"I'll be right back for with your drinks."

"Troy, honey."

"Yeah?"

"Will you please loosen your grip on my hand, it's turning purple?"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, but what's the matter?"

"He…umm….was just checking you out, trying to look down your shirt and I didn't like it. I was going to punch him."

"He was not."

"Sis, I so totally agree with Troy, but he wasn't only checking you out, but Taylor, Sharpay, Martha and Kelsi also. I think I can speak for Jason, Zeke, Ryan and I when we agree with Troy about the whole beating him up part."

"You guys need to stop being overprotective."

"We don't want you guys to get hurt for one, for to we love you and don't want to lose you girls and for three we don't like guys checking out you girls, when they could probably steal you away from us."

"I think I speak for all of us girls that you guys will not lose us. I LOVE TROY! TAYLOR LOVES YOU! SHARPAY LOVES ZEKE, JASON LOVES KELSI AND MARTHA LOVES RYAN! So there is nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Alright." The boy mumbled not happy, but wouldn't fight with Gabriella.

Five minutes later Jake came back with the drinks.

"Here you go, Gabriella. Your blue raspberry."

"Thanks."

"Here you go, Taylor. Your tropical punch."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Kelsi, your orange strawberry banana juice."

"Thanks."

"Sharpay, your wild cherry."

"And Martha your sparkling water."

"Thanks."

"Okay, now who had the other blue raspberry?"

"I did, my name's Troy I'm GABRIELLA'S BOYFRIEND."

"Oh really. That's cool."

"Okay who had the other sparkling water?"

"I did. I'm Ryan and I'm Martha's BOYFRIEND."

"Oh."

"Who had the other tropical punch?"

"I did. I'm Zeke and I'm Sharpay's BOYFRIEND."

"Oh."

"Who had the black raspberry?"

"I did. I'm Chad and I'm Taylor's BOYFRIEND."

"Okay, well now the drinks are taking care of I'm going to get your lunch be right back."

20 minute later Jake came back along with a blonde girl with blue eyes, that could pass as a model, to help carry the lunches.

"Everyone this is Wendy, she helped me carry out your lunches. Wendy this is everyone. Now I'm going to pass out the girls lunch while she does the guys. Okay, so here you go Gabriella."

"Thanks."

"Taylor."

"Thanks."

"Kelsi."

"Thanks."

"Sharpay."

"Thanks."

"Martha."

"Thanks, Jake."

After the guys and girls got there meals they began talking and laughing all the way through. After they were done eating Jake and Wendy came back to get the plates.

"Would you guys like some ice-cream?"

"Oh, I defiantly would."

"We all would." Said Sharpay, speaking for everyone, but Chad because he spoke for himself.

"I'll have the caramel cashew ice-cream, please." Gabriella said.

"Make that two," Said Troy smiling at his and Gabriella's love for caramel.

"I'll have chocolate marshmallow ripple, please with chocolate syrup." Said Taylor.

"I'll have the coffee ice-cream." Said Sharpay.

"I'll have the cherry nut." Said Zeke.

"I'll have the chocolate chip with chocolate fudge over it please." Said Kelsi.

"I'll have the Summers Dream, please." Said Martha.

"I'll have the chocolate fudge ripple." Said Ryan.

"I'll have chip and mint ice-cream, please." Said Jason.

"I'll have what everyone else is having, in a bowl with chocolate and caramel syrup, with whip cream, nuts and sprinkles with a cherry on top of it all thanks." Said Chad smacking and licking his lips with sparkles in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

20 minutes later Jake only came back with one tray with everyone's ice-cream. He set Chad's down in front of him only to have Chad start digging in it.

"OH.MY.ICE CREAM!" Said the Wildcats minus Chad when they saw the ice-cream tower.

After everyone was done eating they all went to go swimming before they left to do more shopping which the boys did not enjoy. The girls went strait to the chairs and removed their cover-ups and applied tanning lotion, put in their iPod headphones, put their sunglasses on and laid back relaxing in the sun. The boys were busy playing basketball in the water. After a little while the girls got up and dipped their legs in the pool only to have the boys swim under and pull them in the water and laugh at the girls when they came up.

"ZEKE LAKE BAYLOR!" Said an angry Sharpay and started swimming after Zeke after Zeke managed to say 'opps' and than started swimming before Sharpay caught up with him.

"CHAD NICOLAS DANFORTH, YOU BETTER SWIM!" Said an also very angry Taylor who started swimming after a laughing and scared Chad.

"RYAN JOSHUA EVANS, YOUR SO DEAD!" Screamed Martha who started swimming after her boyfriend.

"Bye guys." Ryan managed before he dove under and swam away from Martha who was hot on his tail.

"JASON ALLEN CROSS, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Said a laughing Kelsi who started swimming after him.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTEN, YOU SO DID NOT JUST DO THAT." Said a very angry and also laughing Gabriella.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, I so did just do that." Said a laughing Troy.

"THEN YOU BETTER START SWIMMING BECAUSE ME BEING A LIFEGUARD I CAN SWIM FAST." Gabriella said as she dove under the water.

"Oh, crap I forgot that part." Mumbled Troy who dove under the water and started swimming away from Gabriella was very hot on his tail.

After 30 minutes of swimming after all the guys gave up on out swimming the girls because defiantly had an advantage in the water than them especially Gabriella.

"Let's get dried off, get changed and then go shopping at the next five shops, them come back have a shower because dinner at 8:30 and it is now one, and then sleep, a nice well deserved sleep for the guys and a nice need sleep for us girls for putting up with Chad." Said a very relaxed Sharpay who then bursts out into laughter with everyone when she said they had to put up with Chad.

"Why everyone keep picking on me?" Chad murmured to no one in particular.

After everyone got changed back into what they were all day they went to the limo which was waiting outside and headed to Burberry.

After they got in front of them Sharpay told Alfred she would call when they where done with the 5 shops and then she turned to the guys and told them to buy so nice dress clothes because the restaurant in the hotel was formal.

* * *

**(Burberry)**

Everyone slip up each going with their boyfriend/girlfriend buying or looking or doing both at things.

For once Sharpay was the first to check out with a black funnel neck jacket, a light garnet cap sleeve polo, a white terry cloth dress, a pair of white wide leg trousers, a gold leather trench coat, a pink string bikini, a white slim baguette watch, a bottle of 1.7oz Burberry brit sheer perfume and a bottle of 5oz Burberry brit sheer lotion. Happy with what she got she gave the lady her credit card to pay for her bill of $4556, signed the slip, said 'thanks', grabbed her bag and card and went over to the door, put her pink iPod headphones in, and waited for everyone else.

Zeke was the next one to check out with a grey crest t-shirt, a silver stainless steel watch and a small white shoulder check tote for his 14 year old cousin, Abigail, since he missed her birthday. He paid his bill of $1230 with his credit card, signed the silp, said 'thanks', grabbed his bag and card, went over to Sharpay, who was listening to her iPod, kissed her on the lips and grabbed her bags from her.

"Thanks, Zekey."

"Your welcome, baby."

Kelsi was the next one to check out with a small white nova tote for her 14 year old sister, Jasmine, a white string bikini, a stone colored swimsuit for her sister, a navy cap sleeve polo, a pair of navy Capri pants, a check peaked hat, a white nova belt for herself and a gold belt for her sister. Happy that she finally got some things for her sister she paid her bill of $6229 with her card, signed the slip, said 'thanks', grabbed her bags and card and went over to the door where Zeke and Sharpay where waiting.

Jason was the next one to check out with a dusty blue striped polo shirt and two d-ring bracelets, one for his mom and one for Kelsi's sister. He paid his bill of $1025 with his credit card, signed his slip, said 'thanks', grabbed his bag and went over to Kelsi, Zeke and Sharpay, grabbed Kelsi's bags and toke her hand in his and gave it a kiss and flashed her a smile.

Martha was the next one to check out with black tong wedges, a white house check baby beaton handbag, a navy strappy taffeta dress with patent leather belt around the waist and a grey studded tankini. Happy with what she got she paid her bill of $2980, signed the slip, said 'thank you', grabbed her card back and her bag and went over to where Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason were waiting for everyone else.

When she got over there she felt someone take her hand and looked to the side to see that it was Ryan with a bag in his hand.

"Hey, did you check out before me?"

"Yep, see for one Mary I love you and decided I'll surprise her."

"You sure did. So what did you buy? Oh and I love you to Ryan."

"I bought a…" He leaned down to her ear so no one could hear what he was about to say, "I bought a very early Christmas present for Kelsi, I got her a black belted hat. It was the last one left so I got it in case I come back and there out. I like doing my Christmas shopping early so I don't have to worry about it in December." He then leaned back up and talked regularly, "I also bought a khaki check peaked hat for me, a house check headband for my mom for her birthday since its next month and she just loves Burberry headbands, a silver studded bracelet for my 14 year old cousin Jessica since I missed her birthday and a black trench coat for my mom as her other birthday present. It all came to a total of $1670." Ryan finished with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mom's birthday, I need to buy her a present?!"

"Sorry Mary, I thought I mentioned it."

"No, you didn't."

"Okay, then. Hey Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"My mom's birthday is next month on the July 14th."

"Your such an idiot sometimes." Said a laughing Martha.

"I know that's one of the reasons why you love me."

"Oh you know I do."

Taylor was the next one to check out with a yellow cap sleeve polo, a chocolate cap sleeve polo, a gray cap sleeve polo, a black taffeta skirt, a turquoise Constance quilted jacket, a white check shoulder bag, a pair of chocolate sling back pumps, a pair of black round toe pumps for Sharpay after she asked Ryan before he checked out what size shoes she wears for a Christmas present and a gold hip belt for herself. She paid her bill of $3760 with her credit card, signed the slip, said 'thanks', grabbed her credit card back and grabbed her bags and went over to everyone else who where waiting for her boyfriend, Troy and Gabriella.

Chad was the next one to check out with a silver stainless steel watch, a house check hat for Kelsi for Christmas, a white baseball cap for Ryan for Christmas, a white nova check molly wallet for his mom, a white short sleeve t-shirt, a navy short sleeve t-shirt, a light blue long sleeve polo and a pair of black casual jeans. Happy with what he got he gave the lady his credit card to pay for his bill of $1600, signed his slip, said 'thank you', grabbed his credit card back and grabbed his bags and went over to where Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke and Martha were waiting for him and Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella was then next one to check out with two pairs of gold strappy heels, one pair for herself and one pair for Sharpay's Christmas present, a navy stripped polo, a grey long cardigan sweater, a short black sleeveless dress, a new classic check skirt, a pair of white terry cloth pants, a white trench coat, a white quilted jacket for her mom, a white wraparound skirt, a black wraparound skirt, a dark pink check string bikini, a white hipster bikini, a black hipster bikini, a 3.3oz bottle of Burberry brit sheer perfume, a 5oz Burberry brit sheer lotion, two stainless steel watches, one for Troy's dad and one for Troy (without him knowing), a black leather handbag and a large supernova tote for Troy's mom. She happily paid the bill of $7716 with her credit card, signed the slip, grabbed her five bags and her credit card back, put her card in her purse, and headed over to where everyone minus Troy, was.

When she got over there she felt some one grab he hand and turned her head to notice it was Troy with a big smile on his face, he kissed her on the lips and took her bags.

"Didn't you buy anything bro?" Chad asked Troy as he and Gabriella walked over hand and hand with smiles on their faces.

"Nah," Replied Troy.

"Oh, Cool."

"So how about we head off of Rodeo Drive and head to the mall, so then we can get some stuff at Abercrombie & Fitch and then we can head to Old Navy?" Asked Sharpay as she put her iPod in her Hollister tote.

"Yeah, lets do that, then maybe the guys can go to Dick's Sporting Goods because they have one." Replied Ryan. Everyone agreed even the boys, glad that they could stop at Dick's Sporting Goods because they needed to pick up some stuff.

"Oh come on then, I already called Alfred he's out their now." Said Sharpay as she and the girls walked out the door. The guys soon followed, but this time by their own free will.

Outside the boys and Alfred put the bags in the trunk while the girls got inside the limo, as soon as everything was in the trunk the guys got in along with Alfred and Alfred drove them to the mall the store in The Grove at Farmers Market only 10 miles away. As soon as they got there Sharpay asked Alfred to wait for them because they wouldn't be long.

* * *

**(Abercrombie & Fitch)**

The girls and their boyfriends all went off in different directions as soon as they got their just looking around and/or buying things.

Martha for that first time today was the first one to check out with a green Ellen t-shirt, a pair of Medium Destroy Greta jean shorts, a pair of green pattern twill upper flip flops, a green Adrianna tank top, a white Sydney t-shirt, a pair of patchwork Donna shorts, a teal Christine polo, a green Lesley zip up hoody, a green and white striped Brenda tank top, a pair of white Gwen fleece shorts and a pink Cheryl t-shirt for Sharpay for Christmas since it was the last one on the rack. Happily she paid her bill of $355 with her own money not letting Sharpay see of course or she would have the ice queen all over her again, got the receipt and her bags, said 'thank you' and went over to the door to wait for everyone else.

Ryan was the next one to check out with a white short sleeve Goodnow Mountain t-shirt, a yellow and white stripe Beckhorn Trail polo, a black Dial Trail zip up hoody and a blue Fitch hat. He gave the lady his money for his $183 bill, grabbed the receipt and his bag, went over to Martha and grabbed her bags and then her other hand and kissed her forehead.

Kelsi was the next one to check out with a yellow Ellen t-shirt, a blue Stephanie t-shirt, a baby blue Cheryl t-shirt, a royal blue Christine polo, a pair of Winnie Light Destroy boy short length girl shorts, a pair of white Paula rolled cuff short shorts, a pair of medium wash Erin skinny jeans, a pair of light wash Christine jeans, a pair of navy pattern twill upper flip flops and a pair of yellow pattern twill upper flip flops. She paid her bill of $465 with her own money without Sharpay knowing of course, grabbed her two bags and her receipt and went over to where Martha and Ryan where waiting for everyone.

Jason was the next one to check out with a white Colden dam t-shirt, a pair of khaki forked lake shorts, a white Fitch cap, a white zip up Opalescent river hoody, a green Panther Gorge t-shirt and a pair of medium wash Remsen Low Rise jeans. He paid for his bill of $272 with his own money, he grabbed his two bags and his receipt, walked over to where everyone minus Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Sharpay where waiting, he grabbed Kelsi's bags, then entwined their fingers together with his empty hand and kissed her hand and flashed her a smile.

Taylor was the next one to check out with a navy Cheryl t-shirt, a pair of navy plaid Donna shorts, a pair of navy twill pattern upper flip flops, a dark yellow Christine polo, an orange and white strip Brenda polo, a pair of medium destroy Greta jean short shorts, a navy Caroline jacket, a turquoise Brooke tank top, a pair of light wash Emma Low Rise Boot Cut jeans, a yellow and white strip Gretchen string bikini, a pair of blue Tori fleece pants and a navy Selena shoulder tote. She also got a yellow humor tee that read ' School is For Catching up on sleep' for Chad for Christmas. She paid her bill $603.50 with her own money without Sharpay knowing of course, grabbed her three bags and receipt, said 'thanks' and went over to the door where everyone minus Chad, Zeke, Troy and Sharpay were.

Chad was the next one to check out with a heather grey Wolf Pond t-shirt, a grey floral Rocky Falls board shorts, a pair of grey Classic Rubber flip flops, a thin grey stripe Mount Marshall polo, a pair of camo Pine Point Trail shorts and a heather grey Baker Mountain zip up hoody. He paid his bill of $272 with his own money, grabbed his one bag and receipt and went over to where everyone except Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke, were waiting. Once he got over there her grabbed Taylor's three bags in his hand along with his bag, grabbed her hand with his empty hand and kissed her cheek and then flashing a smile.

"Thanks, Chad."

"No, problem, Taylor Annabelle. I love you."

"I love you."

Sharpay was the next one to check out with a pink Kira knit shirt, a pair of Valerie short shorts, a wide navy stripe Adelle shoulder tote, a pink Ellen t-shirt, a light grey Carolyn hoody, a grey and white stripe Isabel tank top, a pair of Kaitlyn knee short fleece pants, a white Colleen short skirt, a pink Nadia string bikini, a white Caroline jacket, a pair of pink Classic Rubber flip flops, a 1.7oz 41 perfume. She used her money this time to pay for her bill of $633.50, grabbed her two bags and receipt and went over to where everyone except for Zeke, Troy and Gabriella were.

Zeke was the next one to check out with a light blue stripe Cobble Mountain dress shirt, a pair of dark contrast Remsen Low Rise Slim jeans, a pair of light brown Classic Nubuck Treads flip flops and a cream Catamount zip up hoody that he was going to wear to dinner tonight. He paid for his bill of $278 with his own money, said 'thanks', grabbed his one bag and went over to everyone minus Troy and Gabriella, grabbed Sharpay's two bags, took them in his hand that had his one bag in it, grabbed her hand with his empty one and kissed her on her lips which made her smile.

Gabriella was the last girl to check out with turquoise tank top, a pair of Medium Wash Daphne short jean shorts, a pair of white Classic Rubber flip flops, a pink floral Danielle tank top, a white Juliet shirt, a Medium Light Destroy Miranda jean skirt, a white Sydney dress, a red Christine polo, a white and black stripe Betsy polo, a pink and white Patricia t-shirt, a Medium Wash Natalie jean jacket, a pair of white Jenny jeans, a navy Eleanor tank top, a pair of knee short blue Kaitlyn fleece pants, a pair of white Victoria cuffed knee fleece pants, a pink pattern Holly bikini, a 1.7oz bottle of Classic perfume, a pair of Embellished Rubber flip flops, a pink Kathleen tank top and a pair of navy Paula woven shorts. She paid her bill of $1073 with her own money without Sharpay knowing, grabbed her four bags and receipt, said 'thank you', and walked over the wildcat gang minus Troy and waited for Troy.

Troy was the last one to check out with a navy East River Trail polo, a pair of grey Pine Point Trail shorts, a pair of brown Classic Tread flip flops for guys, a cream Shaw Pond zip up hoody, a blue plaid Cobble Mountain button down dress shirt, a pair of Classic Nubuck Tread flip flops for guys, a pair of Remsen Low Rise Slim jeans, all that he was going to wear when they go to eat dinner, a red Goodnow Mountain t-shirt, a navy humor tee that read 'I'd do you homework but I don't even do mine.' for Chad for Christmas, a white Amber tee that said 'It's better being Brunette' for Gabriella for Christmas and a blue Amber tee that said 'Let's Hear It for the Blondes' for Sharpay for Christmas. He also bought his favorite cousin Starr who is 16 years old, the outfit that he bought consisted of a green and white stripe Jillian tank top, a pair of white Rhonda shorts and a navy Virginia tote, her party was next month, so he was going to ask Gabriella to go with him tonight. He paid for his bill of $571.50 with his own cash, grabbed his two bags and receipt, said 'thank you', walked over to the wildcat gang, grabbed Gabriella's bags from her, took her hand in his empty one, kissed it and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, are we ready to hit the last store for today?" Asked Sharpay.

"Yep." Everyone replied. They all left and walked out of the door and to the limo, got in and Alfred drove to Old Navy.

* * *

**(Old Navy)**

Martha was the first one to check out again with a white print women's v-neck top, a white long sleeve waffle-knit hoody with a green wave tank top underneath it, a purple iris women's collage tee, heather grey stretch pique polo, a graffiti green pique polo, a heather grey lace-trim cami, a French blue classic button-front shirt, a pair of purple iris dolphin-hem running shorts, a garden snake green dolphin-hem terry skirt, a green empress pique tube dress, a purple iris blouson-sleeve active wear hoody, a pair of white plush slippers, a pair of giraffe print lightweight pajama bottoms, a giraffe print printed cami pajama top, a pair of white flip-flop slippers and a pair of brown oversized sunglasses. She happily paid her bill of $205.50 with her own money, but making sure Sharpay didn't see. She grabbed her receipt and three bags and went over to the door to wait for everyone else.

Ryan was the next one to check out with a white and black stripe long sleeve team-style pique polo for men's, a white men's new logo tee, a dark chocolate men's fleece pullover hoody, a men's blue fortune color-block fleece jacket and a white men's "rock star" tee. He paid his $83.49 to the lady, grabbed his receipt and his one bag and went over to Martha, grabbed her bags, and then took her hand in his empty hand and kissed it.

Kelsi was the next one to check out with a dark chocolate sweater shrug, a Indian clay shirred cami, a pair of white low-rise cuffed Bermuda capris, a natural white wooden-handle clutch, a pair of red canvas wedges, a green print v-neck top, a pair of white mid-rise cropped "The Flirt" jeans, a pair of garden snake green printed-sole flip flops, a garden snake green coated canvas tote, a pair of spring valley green flip-flop slippers, a pair of white plush slippers, a pair of green canvas skimmers, a pair of white new flip flops, a green wave lightweight waffle-knit hoody with a plum purple cami underneath it, a white rib-knit v-neck henleys long sleeve shirt with blue flowers all over it, a light heather grey seed-stitch hoody, a black print shirred tube top, a true blue keyhole tube top, a graffiti green Keywest destination graphic tank, a garden snake green French terry shorts, a blue print dolphin-hem terry skirt, a black print printed halter dress, a garden snake green ruched-sleeve hoody, a green print foldover poplin pajama bottoms and a classic grey quilted hobo shoulder bag. She also bought her sister a pair of silver metallic cork wedge flip flops, a black eyelet tub dress, a light heather grey heart printed-hood hoody, a heather gray rib-knit tank, a pair of light heather gray dolphin-hem capris, a pair of heart printed pajama bottoms, a sleigh ride red pointelle pajama tee and a pair of silver metallic flip-flops. She happily paid her bill of $574 with her own cash, without Sharpay knowing, grabbed her receipt and five bags and went over to where Ryan and Martha were waiting for the others.

Jason was the next one to check out with a saucy red men's skull-print pique polo, a pair of sugarcane men's low-rise loose-fit jeans, a white men's classic tee to go under his red skull-print polo, a pair of stripe men's patterned slip-ons, a dark chocolate men's wide-stripe pique polo, a cezanne blue team-style pique long sleeve polo, a heather gray logo muscle tee, a dark sea blue color-blocked raglan zip-up hoody, a heather light gray patterned zip-up hoody with read stripes, a heather light gray fleece zip-up hoody and a pair of brown low-top sneakers. He happily paid his bill of $177.48, grabbed his receipt and his two bags and went over to the door where Kelsi, Martha and Ryan where standing, he grabbed Kelsi's bags, grabbed her empty hand in his empty hand and kissed it while they waited for everyone else.

Sharpay was the next one to check out with a promenade pink poplin drawstring top, a pair of authentic mid-rise denim capris, a pair of natural white platform sandal heels, a pink print v-neck top, a hot coral pink lightweight waffle-knit hoody with a satin aqua tank top under it, a bright white destination graphic tank that has Tampa written in pink writing, a pink print keyhole tube top, a pink print shirred tub top, a dogwood pink basic cami, a pair of black essential classic rise long dress pants, a pair of black dolphin-hem running shorts (3"), a pink print dolphin-hem terry skirt, a dark authentic denim mini skirt, a charcoal pleated skirt, a pink print tie-front tube dress, a pink print linen-blend halter dress, a short pink print chiffon tube dress, a coral heather pink cropped fleece pullover, a pair of pink "Point D'Esprit" g-string lace thongs, a light pink lace inset chemise, a pair of beauty queen pink piped poplin pajama lounge pants, a pair of beauty queen pink swing pajama lounge shorts, a beauty queen pink swing pajama lounge cami to match the pajama shorts, a pair of guava pink flip-flop slippers, a pair of white patent wedges, red patent wedges, mariner blue patent wedges and a pair of black patent wedges. She happily paid her bill of $546.48 with her cash, grabbed her eight bags and receipt and went over to the door to wait for Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella and Troy.

Zeke was the next one to check out with a white men's embroidered pin tucked shirt, a pair of new thatch brown men's welt-pocket cargo pants, a white men's classic tee to wear under the other shirt, a pair of brown men's new classic flip-flops, a blue horizon fitted stripe polo, a ribbet green rugby-stripe sueded jersey polo, a heather gray classic pique polo, a new lawn green team-style pique long sleeve polo, an athlete green logo muscle tee, a ribbet green color-blocked raglan zip-up hoody, a long sleeve heather gray waffle-knit tee, a ribbet green basic issue fleece track jacket, a cezanne blue patterned zip-up hoody with black stripes, a pair of grey skulls printed canvas deck shoes, a pair of green canvas slip-ons and a pair of black low-top sneakers. He happily paid his money for his bill of $268.98, grabbed his two bags and his receipt and went over and grabbed Sharpay's bags. He then wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head after she put her sunglasses on her eyes. He then stood there and waited for Chad and Taylor & Troy and Gabriella.

Taylor was the next one to check out some outfits. Her first outfit consisted of a halo glow yellow ruffled kimono-sleeve cardigan with a ash heather white ruched-strap cami to go under it, a pair of black essential classic rise dress pants, and a pair of white toe-strap flip-flops, to top the outfit off she got a black quilted shoulder tote. Her second outfit consisted of a white v-neck top, a pair of authentic mid-rise cropped "The Flirt" jeans, a pair of white printed-sole flip-flops and a black coated canvas tote. Her third outfit consisted of a dark chocolate sweater shrug, a white shirred cami to go under it, a white wooden-handle clutch and a pair of black canvas wedges. Her fourth outfit consisted of a white lounge wrap sweater, a dark chocolate embellished rib-knit tank, a blue steel low-rise pleated denim capris and a pair of black new flip-flops. She also bought a yellow sunbeam lightweight waffle-knit hoody with a black cami underneath it, a daisy yellow rib-knit v-neck long sleeve tee, a hycainth blue destination graphic tank that said Florida in lighter and darker blues than the shirt, a blue swirl chiffon tube top, a white shirred tube top, a white stripe striped button-front dress shirt, a blue Corsica pointelle scoop-neck sweater, a pair of Tibet blue dolphin-hem running shorts (3"), a pair of mariner blue pique shorts (2 ½"), a dark brown toast cargo mini skirt, a green strapless tie-front tube dress, a blue stripe linen-blend halter dress, a heather gray collage tee, a medium heather gray v-neck kangaroo hoody, a pair of black lace "Point D'Esprit" g-sting tongs, a black embroidered lace bra to match, a berry sherbert lightweight pajama tee, a pair of Vienna purple flip-flop slippers, a pair of chastity pink mixed-print pajama lounge pants, a light yellow terry bathrobe and a pair of isle blue plush slippers for her mom. She happily paid her cash for her bill of $669.48, she grabbed her seven bags and receipt and went over to where everyone minus Chad, Troy and Gabriella were standing waiting for everyone.

Chad was the next one to check out with some outfits. His one outfit consisted of a teal green men's fleece zip-up hoody, a dark sea blue men's drinking graphic tee, a pair of white men's argyle board shorts with green, navy, aqua blue and diamond outlined in black on them and a pair of brown men's new classic flip-flops. He also bought a dark sea blue logo muscle tee, a saucy red distressed logo tee, a black color-blocked raglan zip-up hoody, a crimson red patterned zip-up hoody, a heather oatmeal color-block logo hoody, a light heather gray varsity half-zip pullover hoody, a pair of red multi plaid pajama bottoms, a pair of light heather gray distressed logo fleece shorts (11"), a pair of rifle gray mesh athletic shorts, a pair of skull patterned slip-ons and a pair of dark sea blue printed canvas deck sneakers. He happily paid his cash for his bill of $261.49, grabbed his two bags and his receipt and went over and grabbed Taylor's seven bags in his other empty hand.

"God, women, did you buy enough today?"

"Shut up!" Replied Taylor and then slapped Chad upside the head with a smile on her face knowing he was only joking.

"I love you, Taylor Annabelle McKessie." Chad said giving her a peck on the lips.

"I love you, too."

"I'm hungry!" Replied Chad ruining the moment.

"Way to ruin the moment, babe." Said Taylor while laughing with the others while waiting for Gabriella and Troy who they saw checking out.

Gabriella was the last girl to checkout with a couple of outfits. Her first outfit consisted of an aqua splash v-neck top, a pair of white mid-rise cropped "The Flirt" jeans, a pair of white printed-sole flip-flops and a Arabica bean coated canvas tote. Her second outfit consisted of a white open-front cable-knit cardigan, a ripe plum braided-trim cami to go under it, a pair of dark authentic classic rise wide-leg "The Sweetheart'' pleated wide-leg jeans, a pair of brown canvas wedges and a gold-tone beaded necklace. Her third outfit consisted of a black cropped one-button women's blazer, a aqua splash banded v-neck tee to go under the blazer, a pair of black mid-rise dress pants, a pair of black platform sandal heels and a gold-tone coil necklace. Her fourth outfit consisted of a gray pavement women's cropped one-button blazer, a peppermint green v-neck sweater, a white shirred cami to go underneath it, a gray pavement pleated mini skirt and a natural white canvas wedges. She also bought a light blue lightweight waffle-knit hoody with a hot coral pink satin cami underneath it, a warm fire red destination graphic tank that has Miami in white writing on it, a black foil logo tee, a black floral chiffon tube top, an aqua splash keyhole tube top, an aqua splash shirred tube top, a warm fire red braided-trim one-shoulder top, a white crochet-trim cami, a duck egg glue long layering cami, a black long layering cami, a heather gray long layering cami, a white long layering cami, a cool aqua basic cami, a flush pink basic cami, a fudge brownie basic cami, a regal teal basic cami, a light yellow basic cami, a lavender dream basic cami, a black burnout babydolls cami, a black cap-sleeved button front shirt, a denim jacket, a pair of white pique shorts (2 ½"), a pair of warm fire red pique shorts (2 ½"), an authentic denim mini skirt, a black pleated skirt, a warm fire red cut-out strapless dress, a black cap-sleeve wrap dress, a viridian cap-sleeve wrap dress for her mom, a black print tie-front tube dress, a black print linen-blend halter dress, a black print short chiffon tube dress, a medium heather gray graphic zip-up hoody, a black floral lace push-up bra, a true red floral lace push-up bra, a white floral lace push-up bra, a light pink floral lace push-up bra, a pair of black floral lace v-string thongs, a light pink floral lace v-string thongs, a pair of white floral lace v-string thongs, a pair of true red floral lace v-string thongs, a white terry bathrobe, a pair of blue print piped poplin pajama lounge pants, a cool aqua lightweight pajama tee, a pair of isle blue flip-flop slippers, a pair of spring valley green flip-flop slippers, pair of guava pink flip-flop slippers, a pair of earth brown faux-suede wedge flip-flops, a pair of black faux-suede wedge flip-flops, a pair of magnum gray faux-suede flip-flops, a pair of white canvas skimmers, a pair of white platform sandal heels, a red quilted hobo shoulder bag, a pink stripe printed canvas tote, a pair of tortoiseshell sunglasses. She gave the lady her credit card to pay for the bill of $1226.96, signed the slip, grabbed her eleven bags and went over to the wildcats minus Troy and waited with them for Troy.

Troy was the last one to check out also with a couple of outfits. His first outfit consisted a pair of medium Hermosa men's low-rise boot-cut jeans, a white classic tee, a pair of white plaid patterned slip-ons and a shady blue linen-blend button down shirt that goes over the white tee shirt he bought. His second outfit consisted of a chambray blue gingham poplin button down shirt, a white classic tee to go under his button down and a pair of light blue men's low-rise boot-cut jeans. He also bought a blue horizon rugby-stripe pique polo, a black skull-print pique polo, a dark red and sea blue striped long-sleeve team-style polo, a black logo muscle tee, a dark sea blue color-blocked raglan hoody, a cezanne blue waffle-knit long-sleeve tee, a chambray blue chambray button down short sleeve shirt, a black and gray patterned silk tie, a white check patterned zip-up hoody, a light heather gray color-block logo hoody, blue stripe pajama bottoms, a pair of light heather gray men's distressed logo fleece shorts (11"), two pairs of women's metal bangles, one pair silver for Gabriella and a gold pair for Starr's birthday and a pair of isle blue slippers for his mom. He happily paid his bill of $367.49 with his cash, grabbed his receipt and two bags, went over to the gang, grabbed Gabriella's bag, kissed her on the top of her head, flashed her a million dollar smile, winked at her, and the whole gang and him walked out to the limo to head back to the hotel to get ready to go to dinner at the restaurant inside the hotel.

**(At the hotel)**

Once they got out of the limo the bellhops all grabbed a trolley for each couples bags, and followed them in after the boys thanking the bellhops a million times for taking the bags and the bellhops just replying its our job and laughing. They all went to the elevator after asking if they had any messages at the front desk. Each couple took an elevator, so they figured that Troyella to go first, then Ryan and Martha, after Ryan and Martha, Taylor and Chad because they were all on the 14th floor of the hotel. Then Sharpay and Zeke and then Kelsi and Jason since they were all on the 8th floor.

* * *

**(Troyella's suite)**

Gabriella unlocked the door and turned the lights on brighter and told the bellhop to just set the bags on the couch as she walked to the other couch and grabbed the boxes of stuff Sharpay gave her this morning and walked into her and Troy's bedroom. The bellhop soon left after Troy paid him a $40 tip, Troy then took the bags and set them in the bedroom to find Gabriella getting her stuff out of the boxes and the light on in the shower.

"Here's your bags Gabi, honey."

"Thanks, Wildcat. I'm going to go get a shower and get ready to go eat dinner with everyone and then once I'm out you can get in unless you want to grab your stuff out of this bathroom and go to the other bathroom in the suite."

"Nah, I'll wait to your out. I'm going to call my cousin Starr. Oh and speaking of Starr I wanted to ask you a question partly on her behalf."

"Okay, shoot."

"Her and I where wondering if you wanted to go with me, my mom and dad and maybe the gang and go down to Llanview with us to go to my cousin Starr's 17th birthday party and then my family reunion the next day, please?"

Gabriella thought for a minute and then shook her head while saying, "Yes, Troy I will be honored to meet this other famous girl in your life that you talk about all the time."

"Thanks Gabriella. Now I just have to ask the gang. I'll ask them tonight and see what they say. It means the world to me though that you are coming Gabriella."

"Troy, I would love to meet your family, I will admit now that I'm a little scared they won't like me."

"Don't be. I'll be there and hopefully so will the gang."

"Okay, I love you Troy."

"I love you, too, Gabi."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." Gabriella said and then went and pecked Troy on the lips before going in the bathroom and shutting the door and starting the shower.

Troy then picked up his cell phone and called his cousin.

**(bold--Troy,**_** bold italics--Starr, **__underlined-- Cole__**, bold underlined-- Viki **_

Ring….Ring….Ring….

"_**Hey, Troy."**_

"**Hello, little cousin."**

"_**Troy, I'm only littler by a couple of months." Said Starr laughing on the other line.**_

"**No matter what Starr your always be my little cousin. So how's everyone? How's Cole doing?" Troy asked knowing that every since he meet Cole for the first time and saw the way he treated Starr that they kind of reminded him of him and Gabriella, so he supported them a hundred and ten percent, plus he loved to see his little cousin happy and he knew how overprotective his Uncle Todd was of his only daughter.**

"_**Mom and Dad are back together and surprisingly getting along without fighting, Aunt Viki is doing awesome, still the same old awesome aunt, Aunt Dorian you know how she is, Aunt Jess is doing great there hasn't been any sign of Tess in a while, Natalie and John are engaged still and Cole and me are still going strong like hopefully you and Gabriella are? Cole's actuality right here where at Aunt Viki's so yeah."**_

"**That's great. Me and Gabi yes are still going strong, tell Aunt Viki and Cole I say hey, please. Oh I got great news, too."**

"_**They say hey back, so what's the news?"**_

"**I'll be coming to your party and the reunion I'm also going to bring Gabriella and the Wildcats so you can meet them."**

"_**Oh. My. God. Get out really?"**_

"**Yep, I also got you presents today too. And no Starr you can't know what they are."**

"_**But you love me."**_

"**I do, but no your still not."**

"_**Okay." **_**Starr said pouting at the other end causing Cole and Viki to laugh being heard through the phone be Troy guessing that she was pouting to laughing.**

"**Hey, Starr can I talk to Cole for a sec? Don't worry I just want to say heys."**

"_**Okay."**_

"_Hey Troy."_

"**Hey Cole, how are you?"**

"_I'm great. How about you?"_

"**Same here. So how's the basketball coming?"**

"_It's coming great, Starr tells me your coming over for her birthday. Do you think maybe we can play a little one on one if its okay with you and of course Starr. Maybe if the rest of your guys, umm…Chad, Jason and Zeke come and I could get Marko Starr's best friend Langston's boyfriend and we can play three on three?"_

"**Sure no problem. I'm going to ask the gang tonight. I already asked Gabriella and she said yes she would come so I'm already happy."**

"_So we get to meet the infamous Gabriella that the Great Troy Bolten talks so highly about?"_

"**Yep, the one and only girl in my life for the rest of my life." Troy replied smiling and laughing.**

"_Your whipped."_

"**So are you Cole!"**

"_No, I'm not…__"_Cole replied and then Troy heard a "Ow, Starr what was the for?" "For lying and saying your not whipped, which you so totally are baby." "Am not." "Am too." "Cole give me the phone and you and Starr finish this and I'll talk to Troy."

"**Hello, Troy. How are you?"**

"**Aunt Viki. I miss you so much. I'm doing great besides the fact that my hands hurt from all the shopping the Gabriella and the girls where doing, I'm great! How about you?"**

"**I'm perfectly fine honey. So how is Gabriella?"**

"**She's great, she's in the shower getting ready to go out to eat at the restaurant here at the hotel with the gang."**

"**That's great. Be good. So how is the fabulous Los Angeles?"**

"**It's great, huge."**

"**So, how's the work and basketball coming? How's your parents, I haven't talked to them since last week?" **

"**They're good, I just talked to them this morning before breakfast mom misses me, but what's new. Dad's still dad. Basketball is still the same, I still play with the guys and everything. Dad wants me to get a basketball scholarship, but what's new. I don't think I'm good enough, but everyone especially Gabriella says that I am far better than any high scholar or college player. Works still work, boring and tiring."**

"**That's great honey. Work can't be that boring, you must have some fun because I know you Troy. Gabriella and everyone is right you are better than any high scholar or college player. Your dad just asks for to much you know who he gets Troy. He just wants what's best for you all dads due. Look at Todd he just wants what's best for Starr it's just going to take him a while to realize that Cole is that happiness for her."**

"**Yeah, he is. I know how Uncle Todd can get believe me. Dad can sometimes get like Uncle Todd."**

"**Yeah, well I think it runs in the family through the guys because my brothers are so overprotective of everything afraid they might let it slip through their fingers. I'm the same way with my family. As you will be too Troy its just genetic."**

"**Oh, my, God, it feels so great to talk to you again Aunt Viki because you give the best advice ever and my best confidence boost ever. I love you!" **Troy said with a smile wishing he could hug his Aunt Viki because as long as he can remember she has always been there for him even with her being so far away. She still managed to find a way to help him.

"**You'll see me in a little while, honey. I love you too." **

**(Meanwhile in the Bathroom with Gabriella)**

While Troy was on his cell phone Gabriella had taken a shower, got out, wrapped a towel around herself, washed her face with her Proactive face soap system, put on a pair of a black lace push-up strapless Angeles bra by Victoria's Secret and a pair of black lace thongs by Victoria's Secret. After that she put her robe on and did her hair, doing one large twist and pulling it over the side and putting the jewel hairpins in to help it, her beautiful brown hair looked like Carrie Underwood's hair the night of "Enchanted" premiere. She made did her make-up with cover up, bronze glo powder blush, blacklash defining mascara, mousse creamy eye shadow, jet black eye liner and toffee lipstick all by Mark. She then grabbed all the Tiffany's stuff out of the Tiffany's bag, put on the beautiful Tiffany's hearts pendant necklace around her neck, she then put on her Tiffany's Victoria band ring on her right ring finger, she put on a pair of Tiffany's Circlet earrings in her ears, she then put on her Tiffany's blossom bracelet on her right wrist and then put on the other beautiful Tiffany's Flower bracelet one her other wrist. She then lastly put on her dress and to top off her outfit with she put the wrap around her arms and grabbed her black sequin flap clutch and put in her cellphone, credit card, cash, lipstick and eyeliner it and sprayed her Victoria's Secret Love Spell perfume on her and then walked out of the bathroom and into the living area where Troy was seeing that he was on the phone she gave a little cough which pulled Troy eyes off of the TV and he stopped talking on the phone saying that he would call his aunt back tomorrow.

"Wow, you look…um….you….look…" Troy said stammering over his words while looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella just smiled and walked over to Troy and closed his mouth for him and wiped off his mouth.

"Go get ready, Troy honey."

"Um, okay."

Troy grabbed his HCO bag that had the outfit he was wearing tonight in it after he put the rest of his cloths he bought today into his part of the closet and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Sharpay's and Zeke's suite) **

While Gabriella was in the shower so was Sharpay. They both had got out at the same time, too. Sharpay put on a white Infinity Edge strapless convertible bra and matching white thongs. She then slid on her pink satin with black lace trim, thin spaghetti strap sexy cocktail dress and slipped on her pair of pink C Label pumps. Then brushing her hair back and fastening it in the back is considered an up do and she then left the back to hang freely. Then long ringlets that fall down her back to finish her hairstyle. She then moved onto her jewelry putting on a pink enamel bamboo bangle on her right wrist and another on her left wrist, a pair of gold hoop earrings and a crystal Y necklace. She then moved onto her make up applying cover up on her face, golden glo blush on her cheeks, living doll eyeshadow, pink crush lip gloss on her lips, blacklash mascara and black eyeliner, she then sprayed her sassy perfume, all by Mark. She grabbed her silver metallic clutch and put her cellphone, credit card, cash and lipgloss in it and closed it. She then grabbed pink shawl and went out to the living area where she found Zeke already ready haven taken a shower in the other bathroom, dressed in a light blue stripe Cobble Mountain dress shirt, a pair of dark contrast Remsen Low Rise Slim jeans, a pair of light brown Classic Nubuck Treads flip flops and a cream Catamount zip up hoody, all that he got at A&F.

"Wow, Zekey, you clean up good."

"Thank you. You look beautiful like always. Plus your really hot in that dress."

"Why thank you."

"Shall we go to Jason's and Kelsi's suite and ride in the elevator with them to the lobby?"

"Why, yes we can." Sharpay replied while looping her arm in Zeke's, them heading out the door after locking the door and headed to the elevator to Jason's and Zeke's room.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Taylor's room)**

Doing the same thing with getting in and out of the shower at the same time like Sharpay and Gabriella, Taylor did also. She got out and dressed in a black thong and matching strapless bra and then slipped on her Heart Print Dress by Betsey Johnson. She then put on her pair of Tiffany's triple 18k white gold square earrings, and her Tiffany's Elsa Peretti Full Diamond Heart ring on her right finger, Tiffany's heart band bangle and put it on her right wrist, Tiffany's Heart wire bangle and put in on her left wrist, she then topped her jewelry with her Tiffany's an apple pendant necklace. She put on her pair of Cole Haan black leather Mary Jane pumps. She then moved onto her hair putting into an elegant bun with the pearl hairpins around it. She then moved onto her make-up putting on her cover up, cameo glo blush, black eyeliner, blacklash mascara, bronzette sparkling eyeshadow powder and bashful lipstick, all by Mark. She then put her lipstick, cell phone, credit card and cash all in her black clutch and walked out into the living area where Chad was already ready in a light blue long sleeve polo and a pair of black casual jeans that he got at Burberry. Taylor gave a slight fake cough to get his attention.

"Wow, you look wow, Taylor."

"Why, thank you. Oh and Chad?"

"Yes, you clean up pretty good yourself too."

"Why thank you."

"So lets go to Gabriella's and Troy's suite and then go to Ryan's and Martha's so we all can go down together."

"Okay, I just talked to Zeke he said that him and Sharpay were over at Jason's and Kelsi's suite. Sharpay is helping Kelsi get ready."

"Oh, okay. Then lets go."

"Okay."

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Martha's and Ryan's suite)**

Martha just like Taylor got out of the shower at the same time as Sharpay and Gabriella. She put on a pair of pink panties and a pink strapless bra and then slipped into her Belina Silk Print Tea Dress and zipped it up. She then moved to put her slip on her white satin 'Glokarnac' pumps. She then moved onto her hair which she put her hair up in a pony tail, curled it and then pinned the some of the curls to her head with the pins Sharpay bought for her. She then moved onto her make up applying cover up, star glo blush, black eyeliner, glammed pink eyeshadow, blacklash mascara and tease pink mascara, all by Mark. She then put her lip gloss, cash, credit card and cellphone in her white heather clutch with a white bow. Grabbed her shawl and went out to wear Ryan was dress in a pair of black pants and a blue button down dress shirt with a white hat on, waiting for her. She also found Taylor, Chad, Gabriella and Troy, who was dressed in a navy East River Trail polo, a pair of grey Pine Point Trail shorts, a pair of brown Classic Tread flip flops for guys, a cream Shaw Pond zip up hoody, a blue plaid Cobble Mountain button down dress shirt, a pair of Classic Nubuck Tread flip flops for guys, a pair of Remsen Low Rise Slim jeans, also waiting for her.

"Wow, Mary, your beautiful." Said Ryan.

"He's right Martha, you do." Agreed the other two couples.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself, Ryan. Now Miss. Montez is just outrageously beautiful and the same with Taylor. Chad you actually clean up amazingly. Mr. Bolten does too like always. "

"Thanks." Replied the two couples.

"Alright how about we go down to the lobby and wait for Sharpay and Zeke and Kelsi and Jason."

"Alright, let's go. I'm hungry." Said Chad making everyone laugh.

"Come on people, I'm hungry." Said Chad pushing everyone out the door.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Kelsi's and Jason's suite)**

When Sharpay arrived to help Kelsi she found Kelsi already in her dress and shoes just waiting around for Sharpay to do her make up and hair.

"Alright Kelsi, lets get you looking beautiful, for that guy out there."

"Alright, I'm trusting you with this Sharpay."

"I know don't worry."

Sharpay and Kelsi walked into the bathroom and Sharpay made Kelsi sit done on the stool and she got right work on her. She first did Kelsi's hair putting in a beautiful French twist and held it with pearl hairpins that she gave Kelsi today. She then sprayed hairspray in her hair to help hold it.

Kelsi went to turn around and look at her hair after Sharpay finished with the hairspray, but got stopped by Sharpay, "Don't you dare! Not yet at least."

"Okay."

"Alright, now lets do your make up."

"Alright."

Sharpay put cover up on Kelsi first and then moved onto applying after glo blush, black eyeliner, demure creamy eyeshadow, blacklash mascara and then Sharpay put on Kelsi's peek-a-boo lip gloss, all by Mark on.

Happy with her work she said, "Alright, I'm done you can look."

"Wow, Sharpay. Thank you."

"I'm good and your welcome."

Kelsi then put her lipgloss in her black Elongated clutch along with her cellphone, credit card and cash and followed Sharpay out to where Jason and Zeke were waiting patiently talking about nothing other than basketball.

Sharpay gave a little cough to get their attention. When they looked up Jason looked amazed.

"Wow, Kelsi you look beautiful." Said Jason and Zeke both.

"Thank you."

"My girl really out did herself with you Kel, wouldn't you say Jas?" Said Zeke wrapping his arm around Sharpay after handing her, her clutch and shawl.

"Yes she did."

"I know I'm good and I love it." Said Sharpay with a little Ice-queen in her tone.

"Alright, lets go." Said Kelsi.

"Yeah. Chad is probably complaining that he is hungry." Said both Jason and Zeke laughing along with the girls.

* * *

**(The Lobby) **

The others who didn't see Sharpay & Zeke and Kelsi & Jason arrive where still laughing at Chad who for the billionth time was complaining he was hungry.

"Will you guys please stop laughing!? I'm hungry okay!!"

"You guys were right Jason and Zeke, Chad is complaining he's hungry."

"How many times has he been saying it?"

"3 billion times." Answered Gabriella who keep count while laughing.

"Is it exact?" Asked Zeke.

"Yes, I counted because I was bored and had nothing better to do." Replied Gabriella.

"Yo, man pay up you so loose Jas." Said Zeke smiling.

"Damn, you Chad." Said Jas grumbling while handing Zeke $50.

"NO, THANK YOU CHAD!" Replied Zeke with a smile and then added, "And Rie for counting how many times he said he was hungry."

"You welcome, LA Laker." Replied Gabriella while laughing.

"How come you didn't let me and Memo in on this bet?" Said Sharpay while hitting Zeke on the arm and then hitting Jason on the arm while laughing.

"We don't know." Replied Jason and Zeke.

"Can we please go eat because I don't think you guys want to hear me complain anymore do you cause I will." Said a whining Chad.

"Okay, come on you big baby."

The walked to the restaurant that was inside the hotel and went over to the cash register where a girl named Katie was working the register and making the reservations in the book.

"Hello welcome to 'The Blvd' located in Beverly Hills, California inside the Beverly Wilshire a Four Seasons Hotel, how can I help you?"

"Hi, we have reservations." Said Ryan with Sharpay by his side.

"Name please?"

"Evans, Sharpay and Ryan."

"Here we go Ryan and Sharpay Evans, table for ten in the back in a private room. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is. Umm…when we have the bill can you charge it to my room please?" Asked Sharpay.

"Yes, you may. What room are you staying in, please and I'll let the waiter know?"

"I'm in the Presidential Suite."

"Okay, well I'll show you to your table and then Jenny should be right with you. Follow me, please." Everyone followed Katie to the private area where a table set for ten was for them. The guys all pulled their girlfriends chairs out for them. Gabriella and Troy sat beside each other and Taylor and Chad sat next to them. On the other side sat Ryan and Martha and next to them Kelsi and Jason on the two ends Sharpay was on one and Zeke was on the other.

"Alright your waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you." They all replied.

No long after a tanned skinned girl with hazel eyes and blonde hair showed up wearing a name tag that read 'Jenny' and said, "Hello, I'm Jenny and I'll be your waiter tonight. How are you all doing tonight?" She asked while passing out the menus.

"Fine, thanks." Replied Gabriella while looking at her menu.

"Well, that's great to hear. So, to start you off tonight what would you like to drink and maybe a starter while you wait?" Jenny asked taking out her pin and tablet.

"Umm, I'll have tossed salad with egg on the side and vinegar and Catalina dressing and a red wine juice please." Replied Gabriella.

"I'll have the same drink and the tossed salad also, but with Ranch dressing." Replied Troy with a smile.

"I'll have the same drink and salad, but with Catalina dressing, please." Replied Taylor.

"I'll have a tossed salad with Ranch and Italian dressing and the same drink please." Replied Chad while flashing Taylor a smile knowing that she was think both Ranch and Italian dressing together or separate are gross. He just saw Taylor roll her eyes.

"I'll have a tossed salad with vinegar and white wine juice please." Replied Zeke.

"I'll have a tossed salad with Italian dressing and white wine juice please." Replied Jason.

"I'll have a tossed salad with Catalina dressing and white wine juice please." Replied Kelsi with a smile.

"I'll have a tossed salad with no dressing please, and a glass of white wine juice." Replied Martha.

"I'll have a tossed salad with Ranch and Italian dressing with a glass of white whine juice please." Replied Ryan.

"I'll have a tossed salad with an egg on the side and Catalina dressing and a glass of red whine juice please," Said Sharpay finishing off everyone with their sides and drinks."

"Alright, so that's five glasses of red wine juice and five glasses of white wine juice, two salads with Catalina dressing, but one also with vinegar also, and a hard boiled egg on the side of them?"

"Yep," replied Sharpay and Gabriella together.

"Two salads with Ranch and Italian dressing?"

"Yep," replied Chad and Ryan.

"Two salads with Catalina dressing only?"

"Yep," replied Kelsi and Taylor.

"A salad with no dressing?"

"Yes, that's right." Replied Martha.

"A salad with vinegar only?"

"Yep," replied Zeke smiling.

"One salad with Ranch dressing."

"That's right." Said Troy smiling.

"And one salad with Italian dressing?"

"Yep," Replied Jason.

"Okay, I'll go put this order in and then bring your drinks out? Okay?"

Not long after she came back with drinks and then went back for the salads. After everyone finished their salads they were ready to order their main course.

"Alright, now would anyone like a free refill on drinks?" Asked Jenny.

"Yes, I think we all would." Replied Ryan looking around at everyone's half empty glasses.

"Okay and now are you ready to order your main course?"

"Yes, I think we are." Replied Sharpay.

"Okay, then." Jenny said while taking out her pin and tablet and adding on the refills on the same slip as the starters and then getting ready to add the main courses also.

"I guess I'll start. I'll have a plate of linguine with butter and the Hawaiian ham please." Replied Gabriella starting off the group in ordering.

"Umm…I'll have the same. Please." Said Troy while flashing a smile at Gabriella and winking at her.

"So that's two orders of Hawaiian ham and linguine and butter." Asked Jenny.

"Yep." They both replied.

"Okay, well I'll have the New York Strip Steak dinner please." Asked Taylor.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll have you Double Grilled Pork Chops dinner and two plates of linguini and butter, please." Asked Chad flashing everyone at the table a smile while they rolled their eyes at him without Jenny knowing.

"So that's one order of Double Grilled Pork Chops and two more orders of linguine and butter, is that right?" Asked Jenny to Chad who just ordered.

"Yep."

"I'll have the New York Strip Steak and steamed seasonal vegetables, please and thank you." Asked Zeke.

"That's no problem. So that's another order of New York Strip Steak with steamed seasonal vegetables?"

"Yep that's right." Replied Zeke.

"I'll have the Beef Pot Roast and Vegetables in Gravy, please." Asked Jason.

"So that's an order of Beef Pot Roast and Vegetables in Gravy, is that right?"

"Yes, it is" Replied Jason.

"I'll have I'll have the Hawaiian ham and fruit salad please," Asked Kelsi.

"So that's a Hawaiian ham with fruit salad, is that correct?" Asked Jenny.

"Yes, it is." Replied Kelsi.

"I'll have the Mediterranean ratatouille casserole. Please." Asked Martha.

"I'll have the same please." Replied Ryan flashing Martha a smile.

"Okay so that's a second order of Mediterranean Ratatouille Casserole, right?" Asked Jenny.

"Yep." Replied both Martha and Ryan.

"And I'll have the Hawaiian ham, please." Asked Sharpay.

"Alright I got everyone's orders all right, so I'll take this in the kitchen and your food should be ready in 30 to 40 minutes and I'll also go refill your glasses. Be right back." Stated Jenny.

After Jenny gave them their refills, the gang started talking again until like Jenny said, 40 minutes their food came all hot and steaming looking delicious.

After they were finished Jenny cleaned up their dinner plates and asked them if they all wanted dessert which they all said yes. So Gabriella again ordered first, but for all the girls this time, "Five pieces of cheesecakes with the strawberry topping, please."

After Gabriella ordered for the girls, Troy ordered for the guys all except for Chad who was going to order his own, "And five pieces of Apple pie, please."

"I'll have the cheesecake covered in mixed berry toppings and whip cream and two pieces of apple pie, please." Asked Chad.

"So that's five pieces of cheesecakes covered in strawberry toppings, one pieces of cheesecake cover in the mixed berries topping along with whip cream on it. And seven pieces of apple pie, right?" Asked Jenny with a smile.

"Yep." They all replied. Not long after they all ate their pie and finished minus Chad who was on his last piece of pie and just talked until he was finished. After he was finished Jenny came and took the plates telling them that the bill would be charged to the hotel room bill. They all got up, grabbed the hand of their boyfriend/girlfriend and walked to the elevator. Each couple deciding to take a elevator alone.

* * *

**(Troyella's suite)**

"Wow, today was fun." Stated Troy as he followed Gabriella into the bedroom and stopping behind her while she looked around in her Old Navy shopping bag for her pajamas and slippers she bought that day, and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, it was. I had fun at dinner watching Chad stuff his face, but had more fun shopping today." Replied Gabriella who turned around with pajamas and slippers in her hand and kissed Troy on the lips before slipping out of his embrace and walking to the bathroom swaying her hips seductively at Troy.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, why do you have to do that, you know all I want to do is take you in my arms and never let you go." Yelled Troy knowing that it was part true, but also that he wanted her right there and then.

"You know you love me, Wildcat." Yelled Gabriella behind the closed door.

"Yes I do." Replied Troy as Gabriella walked out of the bathroom while brushing her teeth.

She took her toothbrush out of her mouth and said, "I love you too, Wildcat." She then walked back into the bathroom, rinsed out her mouth and washed her face using her Proactive system. She then brushed her hair and walked out to see Troy also in his pajamas that he bought today laying in bed watching ESPN. She climbed into bed and crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his torso. She looked up at him and then kissed his chest, closed her eyes with a smile on her face sensing Troy smiling looking at her and smiling.

Troy turned the TV onto a music channel that played music all night without commercials or anything, set the sleep timer for 10 minutes, put the remote on the night stand, shut off the light, pulled the blanket over him and Gabriella, wrapped his arms protectively around her, kissed the top of her head, whispered I love you, closed his eyes and went to bed, but not before her heard Gabriella whisper back that she loved him.

Soon later all the other couples went to bed in their own beds in their own suite wrapped in the arms of the one they love more than life itself.

* * *

OMG…I'm finally finished with Chapter 3.…wow it literally took me forever to do this chapter. I'm so sorry you guys had to wait long. Please forgive me. I tried to finish this in all my free time that I'm noting looking after my brother, taking a shower from getting home from bball practice, bball practice, bball games, homework, studying and sleeping. My birthday's this Wensday, March 12, so I don't know if I will be able to update, since I'm working on Chapter 4 probably after I post this one. I turn 15, so big yeah for me. The thing that sucks is I have a game on my bday and school. I'm probably going shopping tomorrow so I don't know if I will get a chance to work on chapter 4, but I really do love you all. I'm going to tell you guys some things about this story too while I'm at it

1. I love you guys and I'm so sorry it took me long to update. So please forgive me!

2. There are pictures of the girl's dresses on my profile along with pictures of the hotel suites.

3. All these bill prices I took the real cost of each item and added it to each of the bills to the place. So the prices are all real. But that's with NO TAX.

4. I made up the characters you didn't recognize.

5. Some of the orders are right from the online menu from the hotel website.

6. Sharpay's parents are Bill Gates kind of rich and the Wildcats know it and so do the Wildcats parents.

7. The Evan's talked to each of the teens parents about the unlimited credit card giving the parents ones too.

8. Starr, Cole, Aunt Viki DON'T belong to me, they belong to the creators of One Life To Live, but I DO own the idea of Starr and Viki being family related to Troy.

9. The ideas all belong to ME.

10. Sharpay and all the other girls are all best friends now.

11. I KNOW THE NICKNAMES AND PROBABLY THIS STORY SUCKS BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES.

12. I WILL defiantly to update ALL of my stories more.

13. I've had the Hawaiian ham and the butter linguine because it is served where my mom works, but the Hawaiian ham is Dorian's of special recipe, the ham also has pineapple sauce on it which is what makes it good before being cooked in brown sugar. The butter linguine is also really good.

14. I hope you liked the Troyella fluff, I put in this chapter.

15. I DON'T think I forgot anything. If I did I WILL put it in the beginning of the next chapter or in an author's note.

16. Did you see what Zanessa did for the little kids on the Opera show.

17. It was sad that Zanessa didn't get to spend Valentine's Day together. But I think the flowers where from Zac, tho.

18. I think this year is Zanessa's third year of dating and I think pretty soon we should start hearing wedding bells. (Their not engaged so no) BUT I THINK THEY SHOULD THO….

19. Did I say I WAS SORRY, yet?!

Love,

Jessica


	5. Quick Author's Note

**Hey everyone, how are you? I hope great. Well, listen I'm really sorry that I haven't updated some of these in A LONG time especially the ones I haven't updated since SUMMER OF '07? Well, I plan from now on unless I'm having a writers block, that I WILL TRY to update every week or every 2 weeks, three at the most because it takes me so long to write great chapters for you guys, I do my research for them also and I love to put pics on my profile of some of this stuff in stories, give great details, etc. I just love that you guys love my stories so much it makes me jump with glee. I haven't got any flames so that's great! I love you all so much for adding my stories to your favs and me to your fav. Authors. You guys make it worth waking up and taking the courage to post and write my stories and poems down and for that I am truly blessed and grateful for people like you! So please keep it up or I WILL cry!! **

**Another reason why it might take me a white is because Spring Break is over which sucks but then its okay because we only have 44 days (9 weeks) left of school here. So I'm so happy and then I'll be gone for 5 days in the last week of June (I think the last week) to go to Creation, which I can't wait to go. I love it o so much! It will be my second year so I'll be able to show the newbies around and she and TOUCH Switchfoot, Toby Mac, Relient K, Barlow Girl, Skillet, etc. I really can't wait! I WILL TRY to update a lot before I go on that trip for you guys. I will also have softball this summer so that might put me in a slight no update for awhile. I also have volleyball camp, family reunions, work, babysitting, spending time with the fam, just hanging so yeah. BUT I WILL find time to update A LOT this Summer. **

**Before I go, doesn't seem like the year 2007 and this year have gone by pretty fast? Like at a blink of an eye! I also have PSSA's next week so I might be to tired to write chapters and post them because we have 4 hours each day of PSSA's for the whole week next week. What fun! I defiantly have a litter of Pepsi and cookies and Sun Chips with me. LOL! I love you all so much!! Much love,**

**Jessica **

**P.S. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE A DIFFERENT STORY EACH TIME I DO UPDATE! PROMISE TO TRY! MIGHT NOT SUSSED BECAUSE WRITE NOW I'M MORE FEELING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL STORIES, BUT IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER OF MY BUFFY ONES LET ME KNOW PLEASE. I HAVE STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTERS FOR "BRATZ" AND ALSO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR "REWRITE OF DAMAGE" HOPEFULLY TO BE POSTED SOON!**


	6. Daddy?

**(Troyella's suite)**

This time Gabriella was the first one to wake up only to find herself securely wrapped in the protective arms of her boyfriend. She slowly and quietly slipped out of his arms and off the bed and went into the living area and called Sharpay to wake her up seeing that it was 7am and they were all going to look at more sites and do more shopping at 12am, also they got done serving breakfast at 12am.

(**bold Sharpay, **regular writing Gabriella.)

RING, RING, RING, RIN-…

"**Who is this and they better have a good reason for waking me up at 7am this morning?" Asked an angry Sharpay.**

"Well, good morning to you to Shar-Bear. I guess you don't want to get a shower, get breakfast, and then after breakfast GO SHOPPING!!"

"**I'm up, I'm up." Replied Sharpay on the other line jumping out of bed.**

"Alrighty then. I love you Shar-Bear. I'll talk to you later."

"**Hey, Brie-Ella?"**

"Yeah."

"**I love you. Thanks for waking me up and how about we get breakfast say at Bob Evans today? Its about a 10 minute drive to it, too."**

"Yeah, that would be great. We will have to leave at 10:30 to get there so we have time to eat and everything. Cause God knows how much Chad is going to order." Replied a laughing Gabriella.

"**Okay, bye then Brie-Ella. I'm going to go get in the shower and then wake Zekey up."**

"Hey, Shar-Bear?"

"**Yeah, Brie-Ella?"**

"It's no problem. I love you now that you've had a change of heart and stopped chasing my hunk of a boyfriend." Gabriella said smiling.

"**I love you too. Talk to you later, bye."**

"Bye, Shar-Bear."

Gabriella then picked up the phone and called Taylor's and Chad's suite.

(**bold….Taylor/ **regular writing…Gabriella)

RING, RING, RING, RING

"**Mmmm, hello?"**

"Good morning, Tay Tay."

"**Well, good morning Marie. What can I do for you?"**

"Well, you can get up for one and get ready for breakfast. Sharpay and me figured that we all are going to eat at Bob Evans this morning and then see the sports sites just so we can make the boys happy, but they don't know about sports sites we are going to see today. And then we're doing some more shopping."

"**Oh, alright. Well, I'm going to go get in the shower and then TRY to wake Chad up. What times the limo leaving?" Replied a laughing Taylor. **

"That will be tricky. At 10:30 because it only takes 10 minutes to get there. Breakfast gets over at noon, so we want time to eat because like Sharpay said 'God knows how much Chad will order' Oh and Tay Tay?"

"**Yeah, Marie?"**

"Can you call Kelsi and Martha's suite since I already called two people this morning?"

"**Sure thing."**

"Alright talk to you later. Love you!"

"**Love you too, talk to you later."**

After Gabriella hung up she went into the closet and grabbed her cloths and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After a 20 minute shower she hurried and put on a pair of a pair of lace blue thongs and a strapless lace blue bra. She then put on a seafoam blue striped babydoll cami, a pair of light vintage front pocket denim shorty shorts and a pair of ocean flow print canvas flip flops, all from Aèorpostale. She then brushed her teeth. She then plugged in the hair blow dryer and dried her hair. She decided to put her hair in flirty wave pony tales, put in a small gemmed headband and pulled out a few strands for a more carefree look. She then applied her cover up, moody blue winkstick eyeshadow, blue chrome eyeliner, blacklash mascara, golden glo blush and then lastly applied her butter cream brioche lip gloss, all by Mark.

After she was done she walked out to the bathroom, went over to the bed and pounced on the bed to wake Troy up.

"Troy honey, time to get up."

"mmm…."

"Alright then I guess I'll go flirt with this really cute guy at the door." Said a smirking Gabriella know that that would get Troy up.

"What?! I don't think so!"

"You should have seen your face." Said a laughing Gabriella.

"Gabriella, that was not funny at all."

"Sorry babe, it was the only way to get you awake. Now go get ready you only got 30 minutes to take a shower and get around. We all do."

"Why, we're eating here?"

"No, me and Sharpay decided that we want to go to Bob Evan's and eat. They stop serving at noon its now 7:30 and we are leaving at 10:30 exactly so we can get there which it only takes 10 minutes, but most importantly that way Chad has time to eat all he orders. Plus me and Sharpay, have a surprise for you guys."

"You and Sharpay!?"

"Yep, Sharpay and me."

"Wow. I'm not going to get you use to you saying that."

"Yes you will just like everyone else. Shower. Now." Gabriella smiled as Troy got up and walked toward the closet they shared, knowing that indeed Troy would have to get use to Gabriella saying her and Sharpay because after the whole Lava Springs fiasco, that her and Sharpay surprisingly became more of best friends then anyone in the game even more that Gabriella and Taylor were, to be exact.

"Yes, mother." Said a smiling Troy who went and grabbed his cloths out of the closet, back over to the bed and then leaned over to give Gabriella kiss only to have her cover her lips with her hand. "What's that all about?"

"If I'm your mother than I can't kiss you like that."

"Fine, your not. I. LOVE. YOU. GABRIELLA. MY. GIRLFRIEND."

"I love you too, now kiss me."

"I though you would never ask." They both leaned in and shared a kiss and then Troy went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Troy then came out of a 10 minute shower and put on his blue plaid boxers, a pair of eclipse plaid flat-front shorts and a pair of threaded leather flip flops, all from Aéorpostale. He then combed his hair and gelled it. After he was done he brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom looking for Gabriella. He walked into the closet and found her in there looking at her jewelry. She already had her T necklace on, that Troy had got her at the beginning of summer. She was just finishing off the outfit with her drop butterfly earrings, a rhinestone bracelet and her Tiffany's sterling silver Butterfly ring on her right ring finger as a promise ring from Troy. She then grabbed the Louis Vuitton bag that Sharpay got her yesterday and put in her credit card, cash, sunglasses, cellphone, her key to the suite, pink 3rd gen iPod nano, and lip gloss. She then turned and grabbed a blue mist ¾ sleeve bar stripe hoody. She turned around and saw Troy staring at her.

"Troy, why are you staring at me like that?"

"God, you are so beautiful."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Troy said in a stern voice.

"It's only because I'm so in love with you."

"No, it's because I'm so in love with you."

"Fine we're both so in love with each other."

"It'll be that way forever and till the end of time Gabriella, that's what that ring and necklace also mean."

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too, Gabriella."

"By the way Troy. You look hot."

"Why thank you."

"Why your welcome."

"Troy, can I ask you a favor?"

"Brie, you know you can. What is it? I'll do anything for you."

"Can you hold me for five minutes before we go down to the lobby to wait for the others? Please" Asked Gabriella.

"I thought you never would ask." Troy smiled and walked over and took Gabriella into an embrace and they just stood there for what seemed like forever.

**(Zekepay's suite)**

After Gabriella called Sharpay hurried up and got into a quick shower which only lasted 15 minutes and knowing she only had 15 more minutes to get ready and then wake up Zeke, she hurried and put on a pair of white lace thongs and a strapless white bra from Victoria's Secret. She then put on a pair of white solid shorty shorts, a spring tulip pink solid cross-over babydoll cami and a pair of white basic flip flops, all from Aèorpostale. She then applied her cover up, kitten pink glo blush, cake pink eyeshadow, raven black eyeliner and mascara and splashy pink lip gloss, all from mark. She walked out of the bathroom and went to the closet to put on her Z necklace from Zeke, her promise ring from him, a pair of pink butterfly earrings and pink glitter bangles on. She picked up her Aèorpostale bag and put in her wallet that had her cash and credit cards in it, her sunglasses, lip gloss, cellphone and her pink iPod 3rd gen. She then and went and put her hair up in twisted tendril pony tails.

She walked into the bedroom to find Zeke sitting fully dressed in a deep navy Aero New York Graphic T, a pair of Aero blue multi Patchwork Plaid Flat-Front Shorts and a pair of brown Zig-Zag Leather Flip Flops, waiting for her.

"Hey, Shar baby. You look beautiful as always. Are you ready to go out to eat with everyone?" Zeke asked walking over to Sharpay and wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Yep."

"Alright then lets go."

"Alright." With that Zeke and Sharpay walked out the door remembering to make sure they had their suite keys.

**(Chaylor's suite)**

After Taylor got off the phone she went into the bathroom to take a shower while Chad was sleeping. Taylor got out and got dressed in a brown satin strapless bra and thongs, an Aero glitter stripe soft brown basic cami, a pair of brown and white floral Bermuda shorts and a pair of soft brown floral canvas flip flops to match her outfit. She then dried her hair, straightened it, flipped her head, tied her soft brown floral bandana on the back of her head, and flipped her head back over and fixing her hear. She then applied her cover-up, black eyeliner, brownish tan eyeshadow, black mascara, brown blush and brown chocolate flavored lip gloss. She grabbed her dark brown Gucci handbag that Sharpay had got her yesterday and put in her Chanel sunglasses, lip gloss, cell phone, her silver iPod classic with her name on the back, money and credit card in her bag. She walked out to find Chad already awake and dressed in a white sueded athletic Aero T, a pair of Ash grey basic cargo shorts and a pair of brown leather flip flops, having been woke up when he felt Taylor slip out of his arms.

"Well, aren't you up early this morning, Chad. What's the occasion?" Asked a joking Taylor while walking to the walk in closet to put on some jewelry.

"The occasion is to spend time with my beautiful and smart girlfriend and our friends for a day out in the sun." He replied while following her in the closet and watched as she put on her C necklace, her peaceful heart necklace from Rue 21 from her sister, a pair of white enamel hoop earrings from Rue 21, a white double heart epoxy ring from Rue 21, and one black bangle on each wrist from Rue 21. She turned around and found Chad staring at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"My beautiful Taylor Annabelle McKessie. The most beautiful girl in the world."

"Yeah, sure." Taylor replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I love you."

"I love you too. Come on we need to get down to the lobby."

"Alright, lets go. I'm hungry."

"What else is new."

**(Jelsi's suite)**

After Taylor called Jason woke up Kelsi and told her they had thirty minutes to get ready. Kelsi grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom in her and Jason's suite while Jason grabbed one in the other bathroom.

After a quick 20 minute shower Kelsi hurried up and put on a pair of yellow cotton thongs and a yellow cotton strapless bra. She then hurried up and put on a pair of birch linen drawstring capris, a spring yellow solid basic cami, pulled on a spring yellow ¾ sleeve bar stripe hoody and a pair of cognac velveteen sandals, all from Aero. She then pulled her hair back in a bun after combing and hair blow drying it. Put in her contacts, did her make up and went into the closet where she found Jason putting on a white cloud full-zip left chest graphic hoody over his yellow slub crew graphic T from Aero also seeing that he was wearing a pair of brown cargo shorts from Aero, while she went in to get her jewelry. She walked over after smiling at Jason and giving him a hug and kiss and put on her J necklace, a white big bead bracelet, a yellow big bead bracelet on the other wrist and her ring. She grabbed her black perforated patent leather large Burberry tote that Sharpay got her yesterday and put in her credit card, her 2nd gen silver iPod nano, her cellphone, her lipgloss, and her money along with suite key. After Kelsi was done, she and Jason walked out the door and down to the lobby.

**(Martha's and Ryan's suite)**

After his sister called Ryan went to take a shower in the bathroom coming off the bedroom in the suite he shared with Martha, she had already got one so that left him to take one in there. He grabbed his outfit along with a hat and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Fifth teen minutes later Ryan walked out of the bathroom in a pair of blue and white floral hibiscus board shorts, a white cloud sueded original brand ringer graphic T, a cloud classic "A" fitted cap and a pair of burnt sienna molded plaid flip flops, all from Aero and walked into the living room to find his girlfriend on the couch text messaging her 21 year old cousin she loved dearly, Sarah Anne, in a pair of medium wash stretch denim capris, an orange pigment spray baby T with a pair of mirage white frayed canvas flip flops on her feet that had white painted toenails and a meridian green ¾ sleeve bar stripe hoody all from Aero. Along with the Louis Vuitton Salina MM shoulder bag that Sharpay had got her yesterday, not even having put in her second gen green iPod in it or her wallet that contained her credit card, cards and money, so he did her a favor in putting them in her purse. Receiving a smile and a kiss from Martha after she was done text messaging.

"You ready to go Mary?"

"Yep, are you."

"Yep."

"Alright lets go."

"Alright don't forget your hoody and I'll grab my gray zip up hoody from Aero also."

Once then made sure they had their keys, they went out to door, down the hall to the elevator and to the lobby spotting all the couples there waiting for them.

"Morning Ryan, Morning Martha." Replied everyone.

"Morning they replied back."

"So are we already to head to get breakfast?" Asked Gabriella as she put on her hoody to keep her warm because she was feeling a little cold.

"Yep." They all replied.

"Alright lead the way to the limo Shar-Bear."

"Alright, Brie-Ella."

After everyone got into the limo they talked while waiting for the 10 minute drive to Bob Evan's for breakfast.

**(Bob Evans's)**

As soon as they got in there they decided to have each couple have a table for some little couple time. The boys where all grateful for this of course knowing what would come of being along with the girls.

Gabriella and Troy toke a table by the front windows where you could see the beautiful garden that was in front of Bob Evans, Sharpay and Zeke sat two tables across from them, Chad and Taylor sat two tables behind them, Jason and Kelsi took a table near the back along with Martha and Ryan who where sitting two tables away from Jason and Kelsi.

**(With Troyella)**

Troy and Gabriella where happily sitting in silence holding hands, stealing quick kisses, and staring at each other when a middle aged women came up to them with a name tag that read Ruth.

"Sorry to interrupt darlings, but my name is Ruth and I'll be your waitress this fabulous summer morning. So how are you two doing this fabulous morning?" She asked while giving them there menus to order their breakfast off of.

"Fine, thanks." Replied Gabriella with a smile while looking at the menu.

"Alright so have you decided what you would like to drink?" Anne asked while taking out her tablet and pen from her pocket.

"Yes, please. I'll have a cup of hot chocolate."

"Alright and you sir?"

"I'll have a glass of regular coffee, please." Troy ordered with a smile.

"Any sugar, milk or creamer with that?" Anne asked.

"No, thank you. I like it black."

"Alright, then I'll be right back with your drinks."

**(With Chaylor) **

Also not long after they sat down the waiter named Christy came up and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Christy and I'll be your waiter this morning. So how are you two doing?" while handing out the menus.

"We're good and yourself?" Asked a well mannered Taylor.

"Fine, thanks. So what can I get you two to drink?"

"Ummm, I'll have a glass of chocolate milk and for Taylor she wants a glass of orange juice." Chad ordered with a smile while thinking he knew what Taylor was going to get to drink.

"Chad, you do pay attention to me." Replied a very joking and half serious Taylor to her wide smiling boyfriend.

"Of course."

**(With Zekepay)**

Zeke and Sharpay where happily smiling and holding hands as the teenaged girl named Anne walked over to take their order.

"Good morning, I'm Anne and I'll be your waitress. So what can I get you to drink?" She asked as they looked at their menus.

"I'll have a glass of white milk and the lady here will have a glass of London tea with a little sugar and honey, please." Ordered Zeke while being pleased that he knew Sharpay so well.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those."

**(With Martha and Ryan)**

They were both talking about what to except on the next season of "You Think You Can Dance?" when a young teenage girl with a name tag that read Kelly on it came up to them and gave them their menus.

"Hi, I'm Kelly and I'll be your waitress for today? So what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of London tea with honey, please." Ordered Martha and then hearing Ryan saying that he would have the same, but with sugar in his.

"Alright, I'll be right back." After Anne left they went back to where they left off at in conversation.

**(With Jelsi)**

Kelsi and Jason where talking about what they were going to do when they got back when the waitress named Marie came up to them with menus.

"Hello, I'm Marie and I'll be your waitress. So what can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of apple juice along with this women beside me wanting the same thing." Replied Jason after a minute and watched as Marie wrote it down and went to take the order to the kitchen and then he started talking to Kelsi where they left off at in the conversation.

**(Back with Troyella)**

About five minutes later Ruth came back with their drinks, handing them to Gabriella and Troy and then pulling out her notepad and pen to write down what they wanted to eat.

"So are you ready to order?"

"Yes, please. I'll have the smoked ham with buttermilk biscuits and a side of golden-brown hash browns." Replied Gabriella with a smile thinking that would be a great and yummy breakfast.

After smiling at Gabriella Troy ordered his breakfast, "I'll have two slices of French toast and a border scramble omelet. Please."

"Alright, darlings. I'll be right back."

**(With Chaylor)**

Notlong after they ordered their drinks Christy came back with their drinks and asked them what they wanted to eat.

"I'll have a two sunny side up eggs with your home fries and two biscuits, please." Taylor replied.

"Would you like in jelly or butter with the biscuits?"

"Butter, please." Taylor replied.

"I'll have a western omelet, smoked ham, a slice of French toast, golden-brown hash browns, bacon and two sunny-side up eggs, please" Chad ordered with a lick of his lips.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Asked Christy.

"Oh believe me, my boyfriend can eat." Taylor stated with a laugh.

"Alright then."

**(With Zekepay) **

When they got their drinks the waitress asked them what they wanted to eat.

"I'll have a low-fat strawberry yogurt, a buttermilk biscuit, golden-brown hash browns and thick-sliced bacon, please." Replied Sharpay with a smile.

"And I'll have the stuffed French toast with strawberry toppings with vanilla cream cheese on it please." Ordered Zeke.

**(With Ryan and Martha)**

Ryan and Martha smiled at their waitress when she brought them their drinks and then started ordering their breakfast.

"Can I have a Bob Evans Sausage & Cheddar Omelet, please?" Asked Ryan to Kelly.

"Sure, no problem." Kelly replied with a smile writing in onto her notebook.

"And can I have a Ham & Cheddar Omelet, please?" Asked Martha with a smile.

"Sure, can. Is this all?"

"Yep." Ryan and Martha both replied and then watched as the waitress walked off with their order and into the kitchen.

An hour later everyone finished their breakfast, paid for it, and hopped back into the limo on their way to the sports sites, without the boys knowing of course.

Sharpay and Gabriella, who sat beside each other away from the rest of the gang, started laughing and then shaking their head crazily.

"Oh. My. God. Say what?" Asked Sharpay not believing what Gabriella just told her in a whisper.

"I said…" Gabriella said giggling and then whispering the rest in Sharpay's ear.

"Wow." Sharpay said before her and Gabriella locked eyes and started laughing both falling out of the seat causing them to giggle even harder. The gang all just looked at each other like Gabriella and Sharpay were nuts.

"Dudes, your girlfriends nuts!" Chad told Troy who was sitting beside him and Zeke who was sitting beside Troy.

"I know!" Exclaimed Zeke and Troy at the same time.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Asked Taylor who was starting to get jealous that Sharpay was hanging out with Gabriella more and they were sitting away from the gang laughing non-stop.

"Huh?….Oh! Yeah, were fine!" Sharpay and Gabriella said together and then started whispering to each other again.

"Brie, are you sure your fine?" Asked Troy to his girlfriend still thinking it was strange seeing Gabriella and Sharpay so close.

"Yeah!" She said before turning back to Sharpay and talking about what they were just talking about.

"Ms. Evans, Ms. Montez, were here." Came Alfred's voice from the other side of the privacy screen that was up.

"Thanks, Alfred." Gabriella and Sharpay replied in unison and then looked at each other winking and then putting their sunglasses on.

When the limo stopped, Alfred opened up the door to let everyone out. Sharpay and Gabriella were the first ones to get out of the limo, linking arms they waited for everyone else to get out.

"Wow!" Was all the rest of the gang had to say seeing where they were at.

"If you don't know where we are at, we are at UCLA (University of California Los Angeles) part of the NCCA Division I (National Collegiate Athletic Association Division I). Home of the True Blue UCLA Bruins." Gabriella said smiling.

"Come on lets go." Said Sharpay walking toward the visitor's entrance with Gabriella's arm linked with hers them both strutting and laughing at something the other said. The gang just following wondering what was up with the two.

"Hello, welcome to UCLA visitors entrance office. I'm Julia. How can I help you?" Asked the lady named, Julia behind the counter of the visitors entrance of UCLA.

"Hi, we're here for a tour of the sports sites here." Gabriella replied politely.

"Name, please."

"Montez, Gabriella."

"Oh yeah, here it is. Let me go get your guide and then you can start the tour." Julia said to Gabriella and Sharpay, then walking into a room she came out with a guy probably in his mid-twenties named Chris.

"Alright, is this everyone?" Asked Chris to the group of wildcats.

"Yep." Replied Sharpay her arm still linked with Gabriella's.

An hour later they were done exploring UCLA's sports areas. The girls took the boys to the other sports areas. The saw AFL's (Arena Football League's) LA Avengers, the MLS's (Major League Soccer's) LA Galaxy led by world-renowned soccer superstar David Beckham, the NHL's (National Hockey League's) Los Angeles Kings, the MLB's (Major League Baseball's) LA Dodgers, and they had one more stop on their list the Gabriella arranged without anyone, but Sharpay knowing about.

"Ms. Montez, we're here." Alfred said opening the door for her to get out of the limo followed by the rest of the wildcats.

"Holy Shit! Are you serious?" Asked the boys not believing that they were standing just outside of Staples Center.

"Welcome to Staples Center home of the L.A. Lakers, L.A. Clippers and the L.A. Sparks, all basketball teams!" Gabriella said smiling at them before walking to the entrance of Staples Center with the boys all hot on her tail along with the girls following behind the boys.

"Ms. Montez, welcome back to Staples Center! I haven't seen you in 10 years!" Said a guy dressed in a security outfit with a name tag that read 'Rodger'.

"Rodger, oh my God! I know how about it!" Squealed Gabriella running up to him and hugging him.

"So are you here to see…" Rodger asked, but was cut off by Gabriella who nodded and then Rodger just smiled and said, "Follow me then!"

"Come on you guys! I have a major surprise for you!" Squealed Gabriella running to catch up with Rodger who was leading her toward the basketball court. The other wildcats all followed her, confused.

"Greg, there's someone here to see you!" Rodger said to a man dressed in yellow basketball shorts with a white T-shirt and a whistle around his neck with a pair of Air Jordan's on his feet.

"Gabriella, baby girl is that you?!" Said the man that Rodger called Greg.

"Daddy!" Squealed Gabriella running up to him and jumping in his arms while he twirled her around.

"DADDY?!" Asked the rest of the wildcats except Sharpay who knew since Gabriella was telling her about him all day.

**TBC….**

* * *

**Wow, I like haven't updated this story in FOREVER and I'm sorry. Well, I'll update it more know seeing as school got out Thursday. So yeah. I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R to get me to update sooner. I want at least three reviews. Now I'm going to update this and then work on a chapter for my She's the Man story named 'True Love'. **

**Thanks.**

**TTYL.**

**Much love,**

**Jessica**


	7. Author's Note

**6/24/08**

**I'm leaving for Creation today. Won't be back until Sunday (6/29/08). So I won't be able to update. Cuz there's no internet or anything. So yeah. I'm sorry about not being able to update this week. I love you all! Keep reading! Have a fun summer!**

**Much love as always,**

**Jessica**


	8. Casa Montez

_**Chapter started: September 18, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: September 19, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new chapter and I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever so you guys probably thought I abandoned it, but the truth is I've just been having a major writer's block with almost all my stories and I'm really trying hard to get out of that writer's block. So, witness me trying to get out of that with updating all my stories. All my love, always, XOXO.

Toodles.

**

* * *

**

**=Summer of Fun & Love=**

**-Chapter 7: Casa Montez-**

**(The Next Day)**

"I still can't believe your dad is the coach of the Lakers," Chad told Gabriella for what had to be that eight time that afternoon.

Gabriella just giggled as she just cuddled more into Troy's side as the limo took them to the house where Gabriella grew up in.

"And I still can't believe that we got to watch them practice yesterday," Jason added in.

"And I can't believe that you helped your dad coach the team yesterday not to mention you joined in the game of knockout and then asked your dad if we could play and he said yes. That'll be like my all time favorite memory," Zeke told Gabriella who just wore the brightest smile ever.

"How about what the new draft told Troy, about how lucky he was for dating somebody like Brie-Ella?" Sharpay added in.

"Now, that was something," Ryan agreed as did the others as Gabriella just smiled and connected her eyes with Troy's before he connected their lips in a sweet and simple kiss.

* * *

"DADDY!" Gabriella squealed as she hopped out of the limo and ran straight into her dad's arms, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck.

"Hiya, Baby Girl!" Greg replied as he kissed her cheek. "How's my baby today?"

"Good, but I missed you daddy," Gabriella replied before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"That's good and I missed you too, all the time, everyday," Greg told her with a smile before placing a soft kiss on her forehead before greeting everyone else, "Hey, guys come on it to Casa Montez!"

"Thanks," they all chorused as they walked into the mansion.

"Whoa, this place is like huge," Chad told them.

"It sure is. It's even huger than our home and that's saying something," Ryan said.

"Mmhm," Sharpay said before turning to Brie-Ella and asking for confirmation, "You really grew up here?"

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied with a bright smile before she ended up flat on her back on the floor do to four dogs jumping on her and licking her face. "Buddy! Duchess! Ace! Shadow!"

"Aw, Brie-Ella! Are these your dogs?" Sharpay asked as she watched the cute dogs lick Gabriella.

"Mmhm," Gabriella said in between giggles.

"As you can tell, Baby Girl, they missed you just about as much as I did," Greg told her with a smile.

"I can see that," Gabriella said in between giggles.

"They're so cute," Sharpay cooed as Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi agreed.

"Why thank you," Gabriella said as she got on her knees to introduce each dog to them, "this precious is Buddy who is famous from doing all of those Air Bud movies," Gabriella said before placing a kiss on the Golden Retriever's head before she placed a kiss on the nose of the German Shepard before saying, "and this is my daddy's dog, Ace, and he's a big fierce guard dog," smiling she moved over to the beautiful white Samoyed and placed a kiss on her nose before saying, "and this is my mommy's dog, Duchess, and lastly, but certainly not least this is…" picking up the black Toy Poodle she finished, "Shadow, my second baby, Buddy's my first."

"Again, I stick by my pled of their so cute," Sharpay said causing everyone to laugh.

"Thanks and they know their cute," Gabriella said proudly, but not too proudly before she got up off the floor with the help of Troy, "Thanks, Wildcat."

"No problem, Brie," Troy replied as he placed a sweet and chaste kiss on her temple as he put an arm around her waist.

"So, Baby Girl, you want to give them a tour while quickly go make a call in my office," Greg suggested.

"Sure daddy," Gabriella replied and watched as he turned around and started to walk away and before he walked away to far she said with a smirk, "Tell mommy I said hi and I love her."

Everyone just laughed as Greg turned around and gave her a shocked expression before shrugging his shoulders and walking away mumbling something which just got them to laugh harder.

"Alright, then. Everyone follow me," Gabriella told them and with her fingers laced with Troy she lead the group through the bottom portion of the house before they went up to the second floor.

On the first floor, Gabriella showed them the a massive living area and even explained in detail what it usually looked like at Christmas, her favorite holiday spent in that room; before she showed them every cooks dream, a massive Italian marble and stainless steal kitchen; followed by a massive and beautiful dining room, a massive ballroom which was also the entry way to the house, two massive offices where when they were in Greg's Gabriella quickly said hi to her mom before running out of the room, dragging Troy along with her the whole time she ran out of the room; a massive weight room where she liked to work out with her dad, the Lakers', and her godparents' when she was here, and then lastly she stopped and turned towards them all with a big smile as she let go of Troy's hand so she could open the set of doors behind her as she said, "Now, I want you guys to check out these next couple of massive rooms I'm going to show you."

"Whoa! Sweet!" Was echoed around the official NBA and WNBA sized basketball indoor court that she showed them.

Gabriella just giggled and laced her fingers with Troy's again as she said, "Next room is right this way. And please do stay on the base lines, no heels or flip flops on the court, only sneakers."

Jack and the boys smiled at how she sounded like a coach when she added the next part before their minds were truly blown away by what Gabriella had just called, thanks to the Lakers' dubbing it that, a young boys and males dream game land. The game land had the Lakers' theme going for it and it consisted of: two Playcraft The Silver Night 8' Pool Tables, two Great American 8' Laser Air Hockey Tables, two Berner Billiard- Tournament 2000 Foosball Tables, two ping pong tables, and lastly the other half of the room was set up of five basketball shoot out games.

"Now this is the sweet, but one question," Jason said.

"What is it, Jas Allen?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Where are the game systems?" Jason asked her as the other males nodded in agreement as the females just rolled their eyes. _Typical male_, the females all thought.

"Ah, the Nintendo Wii; Nintendo Game Cube; the Playstation 1, 2, and 3 along with the X-Box 360 are all upstairs in the home theatre room," Gabriella replied before adding, "Which is where we'll head to right now."

And Gabriella kept her word as she led them back to the ballroom and up the massive grand staircase that had a gold colored railing in the middle of it so their were to sets of stairs, one on each side, and together they all followed Gabriella upstairs as she said, "Casa Montez has two wings, east and west. Well, start in the east wing and I'll show you a few of the 150 bedrooms including my daddy's master suite bedroom that has a full Italian marble bathroom with a connecting den area.

The East wing is where my dad stays along with guests so, that means this wing, the west wing, is all mine."

"You seriously have a wing all to yourself?" Chad asked Gabriella as they began to walk along the east wing to get to the west wing.

"Yes, she does. But, hey she's my one and only child so, I treat her like the Goddess she deserves to be treated as. You agree with me don't your Mr. Bolton?" Greg said and then directed his question at Troy who nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Daddy," Gabriella scolded and whined.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, it's just a simple yes or no question," Greg told his daughter, seriously, before he turned back to Troy and asked, "Well?"

"Of course sir," Troy replied as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good answer, Mr. Bolton. Very good answer," Greg replied before he turned towards his blushing daughter and said, "Well, get on with the tour Baby Girl, and I'll just hop in and go along with the tour."

"Mkay, daddy," Gabriella replied with a smile before she started to led them again and then when they came up to two French in-swing glass doors with red satin curtains on them she said, "Welcome to my Shangri-la!"

"Oh. My. God." Was echoed around the room as they looked at Gabriella's master suite bedroom that had dark cherry wood floors with red, white, and gold fuzzy rugs in certain areas, a white fireplace on the wall left to the bedroom doors with a 102-inch plasma flat screen TV above it.

On the left side of the fireplace were another set of two in-swing French glass doors with red and white beaded curtains on them that lead to the Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement Princess Mia walk in closet and as Sharpay saw the inside of it she said, "You. Have. Your. Own. Mall."

Gabriella just giggled and shrugged her shoulders as she too admired the rest of her room: on the right side of the fireplace sat another set of in-swing French glass doors with gold satin curtains on them that lead to the black Italian marble master bathroom with a deep soaking whirl tub and his-and-hers showers with picture windows overlooking the beautiful backyard landscape that all went perfectly with the dark cherry wood floors that had chocolate brown rugs and towels to accent it.

Facing the wall across from the bedroom doors where the gang was standing in the doorway, was another set of in-swing French glass doors with white satin curtains on them that lead to the balcony that had waterproof padded sun loungers on it along with steps to go down to the back of the mansion.

Facing the fireplace and TV were two white chaise lounge couches with red and white pillows on them, in the middle of the lounges was a cherry wood with glass surface coffee table that had a white see through vase with two dozen red roses on it along with a couple of magazines.

On the wall to the right of the bedroom entry doors, sat her cherry wood king sized canopy bed with a gold satin canopy and a red satin bed spread with gold pillow cases and sheets covered the bed. At the bottom of it sat a cream colored loveseat with gold pillows on it.

On the left side of the bed sat a dark cherry wood night stand with a red base of a lamp with a white shade. Also on the nightstand sat a picture frame with a photo of Gabriella and her dad and mom and a white cordless phone. On the right side of the bed sat the same lamp and shade, but with a picture of Gabriella and the wildcats plus parents, a picture of Gabriella and a golden retriever and a black toy poodle, and the book _Eclipse _by Stephanie Meyer_, _that was the third book of the Twilight series and not the last.

Lastly, beside the bedroom doors to the right was a dark cherry wood Stuff-Your-Stuff System (Desk, Towers & Hutch) with red and white dry-erase storage bins to slide in and out of the roomy sleeves of the desk. On the desk sat her white MacBook from Apple, books, pens, pencils, highlighter, etc. On the left of the bedroom doors was a huge corkboard with all kinds of pictures, but pictures mainly of Gabriella and Troy, Gabriella and the wildcats, Gabriella and the Lakers, and Gabriella and her family, along with different pictures of her, alone and with variety of different people.

Gabriella was soon pulled out of her admiring as she giggled when she heard Sharpay say to her boyfriend, "Zeke, catch me I might faint."

"I'll catch you if you do, baby. Don't worry," Zeke told her with a chuckle and a smile.

"I know you will," Sharpay replied before she turned to her bestie and said, all the way seriously, "Brie-Ella, your room is bigger than mine."

"And trust me, _that's_ saying something," Ryan added backing up his sister because it was totally a hundred percent true.

"Um, thanks. I think?" Gabriella replied causing everyone to laugh before she said, "So, let's finish this tour."

After everyone was out of her room, they watched as Gabriella shut off the lights and closed the doors before walking up to a set of doors on the left of the bedroom doors and opening them before motioning for them to follow her down the zigzagged hall that had an array of movie posters on it before they finally came to the end of the hall to reveal a home movie theatre.

The home movie theater took up the whole massive room. The theater had 14 (4 in the front row, 4 in the middle row and 6 in the back row) navy leather recliners with cup holders and a blue, white and navy polka dotted grey pillow sitting in the seats, the carpet was a dark chocolate brown carpet that brought out the blue and dim lighting in the theatre. The walls was speakers, but the speakers had a sound proof wall under them so no one outside of the room could hear the movies. The screen was a 120" Supernova projection screen on the wall facing the chairs.

On the left side of the room was the snack area. The snack area had a huge counter with a black marble countertop. Sitting on top of the countertop was a Commercial 16 oz Theater Popcorn Machine, sitting on the left side of the popcorn machine was 15 big bowels to put the popcorn in, on the right side of the popcorn machine sat the toppings such as, caramel glaze pop topping, cherry pink glaze pop topping, Pop 'N Glaze Pop topping, Red Cinnamon Glaze Pop topping, butter topping and different cheese powders and salts. Also on the counter, across from the popcorn toppings, sat ten shelves on the wall (their reachable) with all shorts of candy, like, bags of all shorts of Hershey's Kisses, all shorts of Hershey's Cookies, Jolly Rancher candies of all shorts and all shorts of Wonka candies and in separate jars (to keep the flavors separated) were Jelly Belly Jelly Beans, the best kind of Jelly Beans EVER. On the right side of the bowels (by the popcorn machine) sat all shorts of chips and nuts and sunflower seeds. On the very end of the counter (near the back) sat a smoothie machine to make all shorts of smoothies. And lastly on the counter nearer to the screen sat a snow cone machine with a bunch of different flavors. Underneath the counter sat piles of blankets incase it got cold. On the left side of the home theater entry way sat controls for the lights, for the AC and for the heat.

"This is sooooo cool!" The wildcats all told Gabriella at once.

"I know right!" Gabriella said smiling.

"What kind of system do you got, Gabster?" Asked Chad to his best friend's girlfriend.

"The same kind 50 cent has!" Gabriella said smiling knowing what was coming next.

"And that would be, what?" Asked Chad clueless as always.

"We, as in us here and 50, have got the Kaleidescape System that consist of three primary components: Servers, Movie Players and Music Players. They can be combined in myriad ways to deliver movies and music seamlessly throughout your home even outside, well at least the music outside!" Gabriella said excitingly.

"Wow!" Was all the wildcats had to say.

"Mmhm," Gabriella said before she finished up the tour with walking back down to the stairs to the first floor and out towards the backyard which was were the famous Casa Montes Shangri-la was located. That consisted of a small, Japanese Garden area that had different paths leading off in different directions. Gabriella smiled and showed them her favorite path which brought them face to face with a beautiful irregular, lagoon-shaped swimming pool edged in Palos Verde stone. In the center of the pool a hillock of rock covered in exotic plants, with waterfalls flowing off two sides. A fresh water stream appears to emanate from the pool trickling under a stone bridge to the Japanese koi pond.

"It's so beautiful," Taylor said and the other agreed.

"It sure is and if you look over here you see the sauna. Come on and we'll go inside it." Gabriella said.

They entered the vine-covered structure into its rough-stone central hallway that's covered with plants and roofed by skylights to create an outdoor feel. The came across four separate dressing rooms that have adjoining showers with glass walls that open to the poolside garden, completing the illusion of being outdoors. At the end of the hall the came across a plush, pillow-covered lounge area with an indoor tree that provides shade from the overhead skylights. They say a remote controlled stereo system that also controlled the lights. Off the harem lounge, a they saw a spiral staircase that descends to a gymnasium.

After looking at everything down that path, they came back up it and went to the one to the right of that path and followed Gabriella down it. When they got there, they were amazed by what they saw, a beautiful ranch filled with horses.

"Wow, you guys have a ranch with horses too?" Asked Sharpay.

"Of course. I always rode when I was little and still do every summer at the fair. Come on, I'll show you my pride and joy." Gabriella said skipping to the barn, walking inside she let out a whistle and a horses head popped out of a stall.

"Hey boy! Did you miss me?" Gabriella said kissing the boy horses nose.

"Aw, he's so cute, Marie!" Taylor told her.

"Thanks! His names Wildfire! You guys can pet him and Troy if you want you can feed him a carrot." Gabriella said to the wildcats as she handed Troy a carrot which he happily gave to Wildfire to eat.

"I'll be back later, boy. You be good okay? I love you! Mwah!" Gabriella said blowing Wildfire a kiss before showing the gang around the ranch part of the backyard, she showed them the practice circle, the track and the bathing areas of the horses.

"How many do you got?" Asked Kelsi to Gabriella.

"Twenty-five." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Twenty-five?!"

"Yep." Gabriella said before she lead them back down the path Taylor choose and led them on to the next one.

"Now this is also a beautiful sight." Gabriella told the gang when they came to then end of the path to reveal the vine yards of the mansion.

"Wow, you guys make you own wine too, Rie?" Asked Zeke, surprised.

"Yep, daddy, Uncle Sonny, and grandpa like to do it during daddy's off season from basketball. It relives the stress or so they say."

After leading them down two more different paths one which lead to the beach and the other to a beautiful lake. She led them on the last path and when they came to the end of it she smiled knowing the guys would like this part.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Zeke to Gabriella.

"Yep, a two-story garage full of mine and daddy's toys and cars!" Gabriella said with a smile. Before she told them to look to their right to reveal, a volleyball court, a tennis court, a soccer court and an outdoor basketball court.

"Wow!"

"Yep, and that concludes our Montez Mansion Grand Tour. So how did you like the mansion?" Asked Gabriella. She just got no words spoken to her from the speechless gang.

"Well, I'll take that as a speechless yes!" Gabriella said giggling while leading them back inside the mansion seeing as it was getting dark.

"Well, it's getting pretty dark. Why don't you all come in and have some supper and then you all can stay the night here," Greg told them and then he led them inside without any protests.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you guys go! Sorry, it's been like a year or more since I've updated this, but I've had a major writer's block for this as I'm having for most of my stories, but this is me hopefully getting out of it and just so you all know I have like three more chapters before I end this. So sad, anyway, anywho, I love you all, always, XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All.**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


End file.
